Shortcut
by ola
Summary: the fellowship of the ring is down to eight, but what happens when yet another one falls? finished
1. Loss

**~ Shortcut ~**

By Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ after the tragic loss of Gandalf, the fellowship is down to eight. But what happens when another member falls?…

I took some liberties with the scenery –a necessity for the plot to work right- so the time period and space are not exactly according to Tolkien's work, although I did  try to leave the characters as close to their original as possible (you may notice a few sentences that I "borrowed" from the book and/or movie - a cookie to anyone who finds them out! =)

Warning- lots of angst to come. No slash and no romance. Be my guest if you think a pat on the back counts as romance though *grin* =)

Disclaimer- why do you think this is called a fanfiction? =) ok, so none of the characters belong to me –sniffle- I am simply borrowing them for a little while, hopefully returning them undamaged. The story/plot –however you want to call it- IS mine, and I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it…

~*~*~

Part 1~ Loss

            Two days ago, it had snowed hard, forcing the fellowship to slow down to a crawl, while fighting against the harsh wind and bitter cold. When the storm had wandered off further south, the sun had broken through the cover of clouds, finally letting Legolas and Aragorn get a clear view of their surroundings. With the sun, spirits rose, but temperatures dropped drastically. Not even Legolas remembered such a cold winter in his long life. Frost covered their eyelashes and beards, and a spit froze as soon as it left their mouth. Walking with limbs stiff from cold was hard. The little hobbits especially had a hard time, although even the elf felt the stinging cold. He did not like the new feeling. At all. But they kept moving. Doing over wise was certain death. For them, and for the rest of Middle-Earth. 

The only blessing from the cold was the layer of ice covering the several feet of powdery snow. The crust was thick enough for even Gimli and Boromir to walk on. And although it did break from time to time, dunking the poor unfortunate into cold, wet snow up to his waist –or chest- most of the time it held firm, allowing the fellowship to walk on snow in the way of the elves. It brought a smile to Legolas's lips. _Yes, what a fine company of elves we make, _he chuckled, looking at Gimli as the poor dwarf slipped on a particularly icy patch of snow and found himself on his rear end, scowling and daring anyone to laugh at him.

"Strider, if we don't stop for a tiny little bit of rest, my toes will fall off." Who else but Pippin could say such a thing?

"I'm sorry Pippin, but we cannot. We have already lost far too much time. We will stop when darkness sets. If it makes you feel better, we are all as cold as you."

"I bet Legolas isn't" the young hobbit looked very mournful. The elf in question made a funny face, but couldn't suppress a shiver.

"I wouldn't be so sure, little one." Laughter was clearly audible in Aragorn's voice.

"Still, I would prefer being an elf right now," mumbled Pippin, sticking his lip out in what could only be termed as a pout. The elf's mouth quirked up and he picked the little hobbit up, carrying him effortlessly on his back.

"Ah, I think I will stay a hobbit then." Following Legolas's example, Aragorn and Boromir picked up Frodo and Merry, rotating every so often so that Sam too would be able to warm his feet a little.

_It is a great misfortune that Gandalf has fallen. He would have known some incantation to warm us all. Ah, Gandalf, friend, you cannot know how your loss pains me. I have known you for as long as I can remember, and your sudden departure hurts as much as the loss of my kin._ The young elf's sigh was lost in the howling wind, but his yelp of a few minutes later was not. Everyone turned at the unexpected sound…and sight, of the proud elf sitting waist deep in snow, a surprised look on his fair face.

"Thank Eru I stayed a hobbit then," said Pippin. Aragorn laughed out loud, and so did Boromir, Gimli –his stiff beard wagging strangely- and the other hobbits, to the elf's great discomfort. He swiftly stood up, with as much dignity as he had left, and brushed off the snow that clung to him.

"Well, master hobbit, take full advantage of your wide hairy little feet, for you will need them for the next few miles." And with that, he strode off, the fellowship scrambling to catch up with him. a few minutes and a hug later, Pippin was once again on Legolas's back, a smile on both their faces.

The pale sun still shone feebly, and the cold wind still ran on the flat plain. Half an hour later, the elf assured his friends that he saw trees in the distance. They would be able to make a fire and find shelter for the night. They unconsciously picked up the pace. A little while later, the ranger's keen eyes also caught the gray ghostly spikes. As they coasted a slight rise in the terrain, the full view was revealed to them. A few hours march away stood the dark trunks of a vast forest, shrouded in mist. To the north rose the sharp spire of Carahadras, and far, far away to the south east, lost even to the eyes of ones such as Legolas, lay the warm plains of Rohan. And in front of them, encased in a slight depression, a large, circular, open area where the wind was free to roam, unimpeded by even a scraggly bush or a rock, surrounded on the side away from them by the semi-circle of the forest's edge. The friends did not stay long contemplating the view-there wasn't that much to see anyway, since a thin mist covered most of the area- but quickly walked ahead.

"Aragorn…"

"What is it Legolas?"

"We should not cross the plain…"

"Why? That would mean at least three more days of walking. The hobbits are weary. So are we. Let's take the shortcut!" said Boromir, voicing the opinion of all the little people.

"I…I do not know. Evil draws near…" Legolas looked off into the distance and scanned the sky for any sight of danger approaching.

"Do you feel Sauron's spies? Are the ringwreaths riding their flying steeds?"

"…Nay…it is not the open sky that worries me…"

Aragorn too looked around, aware of this peculiar ability of the elves. A rather nasty gust of wind buffeted him and he turned his face away from the stinging slap, his watering eyes resting on Frodo and Merry, huddling together and using the tall human as a meager shield against the wind. _Boromir__ is right. The little ones cannot endure this much longer._ Out loud, he said:

"We will have to be on our guards. Anyone who feels or hears anything…out of the ordinary, tell me. The quicker we pass through here, the better." With another inaudible sigh, Legolas took his bow out, and closed the single file, hoping that their passage would go unnoticed. 

The journey on the valley was the same as it had been on the higher grounds. Still windy, still bitterly cold. Except that they all felt the tension in the air. Legolas was high strung, his head moved from side to side, as if trying to catch the slightest noise, and his eyes betrayed his worries.

 "What's that?" Boromir pointed to a darker patch on the pristine white snow, and took a few steps toward it. When he realized what he was looking at, his eyes widened. "Aragorn! We are on in the middle of a god-damned lake! And there is a hole going right down to the water!" The shock and alarm was clear in his voice, although he tried not to let it show.

_Aii__, Boromir. And it is not the only one. We have already passed by a few others, although they were farther away, shrouded from your view by the thickening mist. It does not bode well. The tracks on the snow near the previous one indicated a dear, and those animals should know better than to walk through treacherous grounds. They _do _know better. So this was not thin ice. But what then? The tracks only led one way…into the water. The poor beast did not escape. But escape from what? _Legolas kept his thoughts to himself, not wanting to distress his friends further, but he increased his watchfulness even more, listening to any sound other than the soft crunching of their boots-and feet- on the snow.

"Yes. The ground was far too flat for it to be anything else." The ranger answered Boromir, then looked around him, eyes narrowed, glanced at his feet and nodded. He did not investigate the hole in the lake that the other human had found. It was not necessary. He knew the dangers of thin ice all too well, and prayed that no human being-or elf, dwarf, hobbit and the likes- had had the misfortune to produce that opening. He picked up the pace. No one complained. But everyone took much more care in the way they walked, trying to stay on top of the crust of icy snow. Breaking through it may not be as inconsequential as it had been back on firm land. It still happened a few times, as once Pippin and then Gimli, foundered in the powder, quickly regaining their feet as if they could feel the dark water lapping at their toes, even though it most probably lay quiet under a thick layer of ice.

"Strider? How…how deep do you think the water is here?"

"You don't know how to swim Pip. What difference does it make if there's six feet and sixty?" Merry told his cousin before Aragorn could open his mouth.

"There's no need to be afraid. It's cold enough to have frozen the ice and make it safe for us to cross it. But still, do not make sudden movements, and walk with a few feet in between each other."

The next half hour was spent in silence; only the soft huffing and panting, and the slightly sharper sound of the icy snow crunching under their weight betrayed their presence. And of course, the ever present wind still howled around them without mercy.

Suddenly, the elf whipped his head around –for a moment, his hair suspended around his face like a halo- and yelled "RUN!" A few heart beats later, a horrendous crash broke the eerie song of the wind, as a large chunk of ice and snow rose into the air, pushed by a long, thick, black tentacle, and another, and another…

"The Watcher…" whispered the elf, as blood drained from his already pale face. With fingers stiff from the cold, he plucked an arrow and fired, his aim still true. Then he ran. Away from the rest of the fellowship, all the while yelling and hitting the tip of his bow against the ice, keeping the attention of the monster on himself.

"Run!  Do not look back! Run as fast as you can, and whatever happens, do not come back!" Aragorn turned around and unsheathed his sword, but the young elf flung up his slender hand to stop him. 

"You cannot fight the Watcher in his own realm! Run you fool! Run!" His keen elven eyes saw the fear in his friend's eyes, as another block of ice rose and icy water sprayed everywhere. Legolas barely jumped away in time. And yet, Aragorn did not retreat. 

"Aragorn! You cannot help! The little ones need you more than I! Run! Run until you reach the tr…" his words were drowned by the screech of the beast, a gigantic thing with black horns and spikes. It briefly hid the elf from Aragorn's view. When the monster plunged back into the depths with yet another wave of black water, the ranger was met with silence…and emptiness.

And then he ran, hot tears blurring his vision.

Half an hour later, he stumbled and finally fell in front of his companions, his eyes red and stinging, but dried by the wind.

"What took you so long?" grumbled Gimli, still out of breath; peering behind Aragorn, he added "and where is Legolas?". The ranger stood up and looked the way he had come, over the white, deadly expanse, to hide his emotions, and in the hope that he had been mistaken, that his friend was still out there, alive, simply taking his time…that he would materialize out of the mist at any moment.

"Aragorn?" the ranger felt the other man's hand on his shoulder, but he still did not turn around and answer the question that was on all their minds. Silence descended on the group; all their eyes turned the same direction. 

            West.

                        Expectantly waiting for the slim, blond warrior…

            …that did not come back.

~*~*~

A/N~ so? What did you think? Don't worry, it's not the end yet. (or maybe you SHOULD worry. You never know with me… hee hee!!)

Please review!

~Ola~

Oh, and if you're interested-

If you look at Legolas's name, and divide it into two, you get:

LE- for the French "the" and -GOLAS for the polish "naked" or "nude one". So you get: the naked/nude one! Lol.

All right, all right, LAS does mean "forest" in polish, so I guess the whole "green leaf" think works too, but well, the first translation is so much…nicer =)


	2. Guilt

**~ Shortcut ~**

By Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ Not really for the faint of heart who do not like sad stories. It won't get any better for a while. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but the next part is completely different so I had to end it here.

Thank you so much for all your reviews! Wow, I never thought this story would be so…well liked! I just hope you will continue reading and that you won't be disappointed. I usually try to read a few things by anyone who reviews, (unless of course you don't write =).

Oh, "S"- sorry, but I don't speak/read German so couldn't read your stories. I will if you ever translate anything though =) and the monster is the same as the one in the movie (you know the one before the caves of moria? Hee hee).

*REPOSTED-A few spelling/grammar errors smoothed out, thanks to AtheneMiranda! =) (and one in chapter one as well)

And now enjoy the story! =)

~*~*~

Part 2~ Guilt

"I'm going back," I finally told the others. A small but warm fire was melting away the remaining snow from their hair and clothes, there was plenty of game in the forest, and I had told Boromir and Gimli how to find their way to Lothlorien. If…if something incapacitated me, they would still be able to go on, with or without my help.

Legolas's words rang in my head. _The little ones need you! They need you more than I! Run!_ Yes, my friend, but so do you. And I have done enough running away for today.

"I'm going with you," Gimli's grumble startled me out of my thoughts.

"No. you have to stay. We are out of the Watcher's reach, but there are plenty of other beasts out there," I swept my arm to indicate the forest. "The little ones will need your protection, master dwarf. Two warriors for four hobbits is already cutting it thin." I did not tell him that he would make far too much noise on the snow, and that he might attract the Watcher again. For how else but by sound could he have found our position? Nay. I would be the first one to lay out my own shortcomings, but in this, I knew I was right. And what I have told him _was_ right. Frodo would need him. No, Gimli could not come.

The sun still shone, sparkling on the pure snow, as I looked into the sky, judging how much time I had left before nightfall. "Stay here for the night, and gather some food if you may. But leave at first light if I do not come back by then. You know the way." I held up my hand to stop any of the arguments I saw in their eyes. "Do not wait for me, for it will be useless." With another look at the small camp, and a friendly wave, I left, feeling none of the cheerfulness or hope that I had tried to convey to them with my tone of voice.

_Hope._ How ironic is it to be called _hope_ and yet to be sorely lacking in that respect? Who was I kidding? What would I find back near the place I last saw my friend? My eyes did not trick me. And although my heart yelled at me to go, and inspect every little inch of snow, my mind yelled back that it would be useless, that it would only hurt me even more. And I was left, torn in between the two. As if I did not already have enough trouble, now I had to deal with my own emotions. And I did not like to delve very deep in them. Not when they hurt so much. Not when everything –every little thought, every step closer to that place- reminded me of my failure. The failure to protect the group of people I was responsible for, the failure to listen to the warning of Legolas, the failure to perceive the danger sooner, and the failure to save my friend. I ran. I ran like a rabbit chased by a famished wolf, my tail between my legs. 

I followed my tracks with ease; they were far apart but deep-I did not think about treading carefully in my hurry to get away fast enough-. I heave a great sigh. Wondering if I will ever be able to forgive myself for what I have done. Or rather, for what I did not do. But I already know the answer. Not as long as I live.

Oh, Legolas, why did I leave you? Why did I run? Why was it you who fell?. It should have been me. Me, because I am unworthy to walk upon this ground, breaking the promise I have made. To stand and fight, for my friends and for what I believe is right.

It took me a good hour of fast walking before I perceived the dark shape of that unfortunate place. I had to stop for quite a while, willing my breath to stop its ragged intake of air, and my heart its frantic beating. I had moved as silently as I could up to this place, and intended to do so until I was back at the camp-_if_ I returned-. For a small part of me still fought to keep me alive, to salvage the little dignity I had left. I came closer, my whole body tense, bracing myself for whatever I would see there, not knowing what I wanted. To find his body, frozen solid and mangled, or nothing at all, except snow. So much snow…so much emptiness…so much ache and pain. Please let it stop…

A few steps away, my heart skipped a beat, and I fell on my knees, unconcerned about the thickness of the ice there. Even after an hour of horrendous images flashing through my mind, I was not prepared for what I saw. Barely visible against the dark water floated Legolas's cloak. A thin layer of ice had already coated the hole, and I thumped on it with my hands to break the garment free. The wet wool was heavy and ice cold, reminding me of my friend's body, somewhere below me, as heavy and as cold. I cradled the cloak as if it was him, _wanting_ it to be him. Hot tears ran down my face, as I sobbed uncontrollably into the cloak, rocking back and forth, unable to contain the grief and the guilt that swallowed me. The wind did not grow less; the murky water gently lapped against the edge of the ice.

_Legolas, please, come back… come back…_

_                        Please…_

_                                                            …come back…_

~*~*~

A/N~ no, it's still not finished. There will be at least two or three more chapters, until the remaining fellowship arrives to Lorien. And then, maybe one or two more chapters if I get some inspiration –a vague idea is coalescing in my mind, but it's still quite unshapely-.

~Ola~


	3. Cold

**~ Shortcut ~**

By Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ Wow, I never imagined receiving so many reviews for so few chapters! Thank you so much. You can't possibly know how much better my day is after I log on and see new reviews (well, I'm as addicted to reviews as I am addicted to fanfic *smiles sheepishly* but who isn't eh? Hey you, don't look too innocent! =) lol. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Mmm, should I make you vote whether you want me to save Legolas or not? Err, maybe not (looks fearfully at all the angry readers, unhappy about the death of their favorite character…) ooopss…hey, well, this story wrote itself, I didn't have anything to do with it, I swear! =) ok, ok, for all you Legolas lovers, this is his chapter! =)

~*~*~

Part 3~ Cold

I was not happy with Aragorn's choice. I felt the bitterness of the air. It smelled of evil…and of death. Too much death to be caused by wolves killing deer or owls striking hares. The humans' footsteps fell too loudly on the snow, and the hobbits' voices rose too high into the air. I could not blame what was intrinsic to their nature, but it made the hair on the nap of my neck stand on end. It was too much noise in this too quiet valley. Valley? Whom was I kidding? This was no more a valley than I was a hobbit. I felt the cold water imperceptibly moving under our feet, although the ice was thick to hold four times our weight. All I could do was to be on my guard, listening.

And that's when I heard it. The slightest of sounds. Water lapping against the ice…from under us. I knew not what caused this phenomenon, but I smelled the danger, growing from second to second, heading in our direction.

"Run!" Black tentacles rose into the air, and for a moment that seemed like eternity, I froze. For I knew the owner of those appendages. "The Watcher," I could not help but whispering, feeling the blood drain from my face. The others didn't seem to be moving away fast enough, and I prayed to Eru that my fingers were still flexible enough. My arrow did nothing to stop the beast. It would be nothing but a prickle to him, but a frustrating prickle nonetheless, hopefully aggravating enough for the Watcher's attention not to wander to my friends. __

"Run!  Do not look back! Run as fast as you can, and whatever happens, do not come back!" No, do not, for if I cannot outrun the beast in time, there will be nothing here for you to find.

The hobbits and Boromir ran, so did Gimli after regaining his feet. But Aragorn stayed back. Stubborn human! You do not know the ways of the watcher. What can your little blade do to his thick hide? Not much more than my arrows can! Save your life my friend while I try to buy you some time! 

"You cannot fight the Watcher in his own realm! Run you fool! Run!" can you not see what I am trying to do? Is one life not enough to be had? Do not let fear overpower you my friend. Do not grieve. Yes, you do know what I am doing. And yet, you try to help, to stop me. Can you not understand that the longer you stay, the lesser my chances are? Please run and do not turn back. Do not remember me in my time of weakness. 

Another large mass of ice and snow rose into the air and I barely escaped. The situation was turning rather dangerous. Yes, I was keeping the Watcher's attention but it was working _too_ well. But then, the rest of the fellowship was still not far enough. If I ran to join them, the beast would quickly catch up to us again. No. there was only two ways out of this. And one seemed to become less and less possible. Still, Aragorn still not depart. His heart was too noble. And he too stubborn.

"Aragorn! You cannot help! The little ones need you more than I! Run! Run until you reach the tr…" the beast rose fully out of its black domain, hiding my friend from view, its screech drowning my words. I stood my ground, string taut, arrow in the ready at the corner of my lip. –Like daddy taught me- the long forgotten image flashed before my eyes. I waiting until the beast reared its head back, and then released my shot, scoring a perfect aim. _Thank you father,_ my lips quirked up in a quick smile.

Suddenly, the ice under my feet exploded into sharp little pieces, the solid ground disintegrating in a moment. I gasped, cursing myself for my lack of attention. And then swore again as I fell into the icy cold darkness, and the water closed over my head. A scream was wrenched from me, but my lungs instantly flooded with the freezing liquid, and I half-swam half-scrambled back up to the surface, gulping air hectically. _Oh Eru, please let me get out of this_. Yes, I knew what I was doing by edging the Watcher on. I was vaguely aware of what would happen if I lost the fight. But I never actually imagined it would happen. Curse my elvish pride! I couldn't draw a satisfying enough amount of air into my lungs, and labored for breath, dizzy from the cold, while clinging desperately to the edge of the ice. I do not know how much time has passed since I fell in. I only hopped that the others had time to escape. _And that my life will not end here!_ I was more afraid than I could say. 

But I did not have much time to delve into matters of life, death, and the fight for survival. At least not in thoughts. Rather, I was given the chance to experience it first hand, as something snaked around my right ankle, and tugged. My fingers clenched, as I desesperately tried to hang on, knowing that once I let go, there would be no going back. My fingers spasmed. I let go. 

I drew one final breath before the water closed over my head, and almost released it at once as the cold squeezed my chest. I kicked with both my feet, but was dragged lower and lower, my cloak, heavy from all the water did not help at all, and I fumbled to release the clasp at my neck, and watched it float upward in the corner of my eye, wishing it was me going up to the light. My eyes stung, and I barely saw the Watcher, a dark shape in a darker world. My lungs screamed for air, and my mind yelled to do something. I could not concentrate. My blades! My blades! I squirmed until I reached into my left boot, unable to feel the handle of my knife with my frozen fingers. I knew it was there! I just couldn't grip it properly. I tugged, and watched with horror as the knife sank into the depths from my nerveless fingers. _Sank, just as I. No! No! Dear Eru no!_ I still had another one! Yes, squeezed to my leg by the watcher's tentacle. I beat at it with my fists, scratched and pulled, until _yes!_ I felt the smooth handle and tugged at it, clutching it so hard my hand hurt, even it this numbing cold. I could not loose this one too. 

Fewer and fewer bubbles of air floated to the surface.

No! Knife in hand, I hacked at the tentacle with despair, knowing my movements were slow. Too slow. And then I cut through. For a fraction of a second, I could not believe it. Then I trashed my arms and legs as fast as I could, trying to reach air before I lost consciousness. But it was so dark here, so dark…and so cold…my legs did not want to cooperate, and I floated upward more because all bodies float than because I did anything to propel myself. I could not think. My mind was growing dark…I was so afraid, and at the same time very unaware of what was going on around me. How long had I been underwater? How much longer did I have? Could I…

            My head thumped against something hard, and I regained a little control of my mind. Then I wished I had not. For above me, blocking me from reaching air, from reaching life, was a crust of ice, Eru knows how thick. I would have sobbed if I had had enough strength. As it was, I was barely able to bring my arm up and try to scrape at the ice with my knife. But then it too slipped away from my unfeeling fingers, like the first, and I slowly watched it sink, unable to move and catch it, my mind going blank. Where was I? I knew not what direction I had been dragged to. _But there has to be more than one hole! I saw them!_ But where? 

To my left, was this not some light? At least a little lighter than this darkness? I was not sure. But my limbs moved on their own accord, and I pushed against the ice, my body nothing more than a floating shape. The circle of light slowly came closer. Or was it I drifting toward it? The ache in my lungs was now distant, as was the stinging feeling in my hands and feet. It was as if I was gradually losing all feeling of my body…I was…

            …was this how the poor deer felt?...the one that fell through?

…like me…

                                    …floating….in the cold…

                                                                                                …in the dark…

…toward the light…

I saw the sky. Through glass. Through another layer of ice…

            …air…

                                    …please…                   

                                                                                                                                                …air…

I weakly tapped against it, my hand uncooperating.

A puddle of dark red grew against the sky.

The ice broke; a ragged sharp hole. A jerky move of my foot. 

            The cold pureness of air in my lungs. 

                        The soothing darkness of unconsciousness in my mind.

~*~*~

A/N~ Hey, he's in the middle of a god-damn freezing lake, unconscious, and bleeding to death. And where the heck is the Watcher? *shudders* 

Wow, am I getting evil or what? Sorry, but the more I love someone, the more I love to torment them (err, don't ask =)

Please please review? 


	4. Colder

**~ Shortcut ~**

By Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ =) lol, I'm glad so many of you are still reading this, and I apologize for taking some time in posting this chapter. (I do have excuses! I went swimming yesterday, and had to do homework. Although I think you don't really care eh? *grins*). Thanks so much for all the reviews!! I won't spoil the story by writing a huge author's note. There will be another one at the end *lol* . enjoy! =)

~*~*~

Part 4~ Colder

A cold wind ran over my face. My face…it was the only part of my body I could feel. How strange it felt…as if I was floating in air, feeling nothing beneath my feet, feeling nothing of my _feet_. I blinked my eyes open, they would not focus for a long while. All I could see were pale gray shapes. The pale gray sky, the barely lighter circle of the colorless sun, the gray-white flatness of …the snow? Yes, snow, all around me. Around? How could I know? I was unable to turn my head back. Actually, I was looking up into the sky…was I lying down then? I do not know. The wind, the wind was the only thing I knew. The wind, with its stinging bite-although I barely felt it-and another, sharper needle like sting near my temple. I tried to rub the inconvenience away…and felt another sting on my hand. My mind slowly focused on it. Yes. My. Hand. I did feel it. Barely. 

To tell you the truth, I felt as if I was not myself. That is, I have never felt so…disconnected before. Not knowing where I was, what had happened. Not able to think. Not particularly _wanting_ to think. 

Murmurs and soft-spoken words, that I was unable to hear despite my elven abilities wandered through my mind like ghosts. Elven? Ah, yes, I was an elf. An immortal…                  …so where was I?                   …                    …the gray Havens?

No. Somehow, I knew it was not that place. This place was much colder, much sharper. The annoying sting came back. By instinct, I tried to slap it away, as if it was an insect too hungry and too bold for its own good. To my faint surprise, I felt my hand slowly fall back and softly bang against something bigger and heavier. My body?   …so I still had one?      …this is all so…confusing   …so …far away…

I could not bring my mind around to start thinking properly. At least I knew that usually I thought I lot more…coherently than this.

What was wrong with those insects? I thought they did not like the cold; they could not _live_ in the cold. So what was that? I tried to move my head around, receiving a few more stings in the process, and then, something cold and dark recovered my face.

What! Surprise barely registered before I flayed my arms and legs to try to regain the surface, not stopping to think whether I still _had_ those limbs attached to my body. Arms or no arms, I would _not_ go back down there. My head pierced the water, painfully scrapping against something sharp. Ah, so it had been ice. Not bugs. I would have chuckled at my stupidity, but the dunking had returned some sense to my muddy thoughts, and I began to remember what did happen. Yes, I know. And the more I knew, the less I liked it. For a moment, I panicked, looking around, listening as hard as I could for the foul beast that had dragged me down. But there was nothing and no one around. The emptiness. The flat wind swept lake. The w…

No. No. How long have I laid here, my face encased in ice, barely above water level to allow me to breathe? However short, it was long enough. Come _on_ Legolas! You know you cannot stay here! Get a grip on yourself!! A sigh rattled in my lungs. It was so hard to start moving. I only wanted to lie down…to let myself float in the light…

            …to sleep…

                                                …forever…

NO!! You cannot! Somewhere above, a hawk screamed. There was still life. Suddenly, I remembered the hobbits. The fellowship. Aragorn!! Was he safe? Did he reach the trees? I clutched the edge of the ice and dragged myself up on more solid ground, feeling heavier than Boromir and Gimli put together. In their full armor. And soaked with water. I had to get back to them. I had to get back to my friends. After catching my breath, I tried to stand up, but my legs buckled and I collapsed, panting heavily. By the time the dark dots disappeared from my eyes, my clothes had frozen still. At least I was not wet anymore, in the strict sense of the word. 

But it was so cold…so very cold. I do not remember ever feeling so…cold. Not cool, not annoyed, not indisposed. Cold. It stung my eyes and numbed my skin. Every exposed inch of my body tingled and hurt. Yes, even through the numbing, it hurt. My every muscle hurt from contracting and twitching to give me what warmth they could. It was not enough. It was never enough. Not until I hid from the sharp bite of the wind. But all around, the terrain was flat. Far away, to the left, there were trees. There were more, farther back, to my right and behind me. Where to go? Follow the path I knew the fellowship must have taken? Or escape as fast as possible from this depression and the deadly waters that twisted and snaked underneath the ice? My friends need me. And I need to make sure they are all safe…but I cannot perform my duty by freezing on my way to them. No. although my heart yearns to follow them, I cannot. I should not. I turned my head away, eyes downcast.

I took a breath, and coughed. Why was it so hard to breathe? I was so cold I could not even feel the coldness of the wind infiltrating my lungs…but even in the open air, I could not intake enough of it to satisfy my body. It felt as if a tight band squeezed my chest, preventing me from fully inhaling. 

I gritted my teeth and painfully made my way on hands and knees to the closest shore I could see. Healthy, I would have traveled that distance in half an hour without exerting myself. As it was, the sun was a hand span above the dark spikes of the naked trees when I dragged myself over a slight rise and tumbled into more snow, on the other side. I lay there for quite some time, unable to move, and hating this terrible weakness that held me in its claws. This was not me. This was not the proud elf that I was. But then, I had never experienced such an unusual type of bath. As I glanced back the way I had come, I saw the track I had made, clearly visible to anyone who would deign to glance this way. Every instinct screamed in my mind to cover them as quickly as possible. But how, when I could barely stay conscious? With deepening gloom, I realized that I had no way to defend myself. With my bow and arrows long gone, and my knives lying on the floor of the lake, I could not even escape one lone warg, let alone a full pack. Nor could I hunt for food. A terrible sinking feeling clutched my stomach, and I would have cried if I had the strength. Instead, I looked down at myself, wondering how I would survive. 

Cold. Always cold. 

My hands were blue. I drew a pant cuff up. So were my legs. Blue? I looked up at the darkening sky. The whitish sun had sunk behind the horizon, only barely turning a slightly orange color, before it vanished. The moon had not yet risen, but there was still a little light left. Everything was tinged blue, as the snow reflected the heavens. And so did I. As white as the snow, and now, as blue. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. 

And started to work. 

The warmer I kept myself, the better. A word came to mind. Hypothermia? Yes, that's it. Elrond had used that word. Not elvish. It was in the common tongue. It belonged to men. He had warned me against it for the humans and the hobbits. And the dwarf…

The hole in the bank of snow became a little bigger and I packed the powdery thing that I dug out around the edges.

…He had said it was very dangerous. But not for immortals. Immortals? No, I do not think it is appropriate. We should be called the ageless… we are not immortal, although some of us really believe they are. I shook my head. Silly elves. I had seen enough of headstrong younglings sneaking off to battle, untrained…most of them had came back carried by their peers, barely alive. The others…they did not come back at all. No, we are not immortal. I knew that too well.

I curled myself into my new bed. It kept the wind out. 

Warmth slowly reclaimed my body, and although it was much appreciated, it also brought with itself the pain that had been numbed by the cold. My whole body tingled; it has never happened before –perhaps I should end thinking in such terms. Many new and unthinkable feelings and emotions will most likely surface during this little…adventure…-. However, coming back to the real world, I realized I had nothing to help myself heal. And I doubted I could find the necessary herbs in the wild-the fact that they were dead, frozen under a few feet of snow was the least of the problems. So I lay calmly, trying to relax and forget the thousands of little cuts, bruises and scraps, the gash I must have cut on my calf when drawing my knife out, the raw skin on my knuckles and fingers…I could not do anything about that now, even though my heart longed for my body to barge along in search of my friends. I knew I had to sleep and regain some strength, as frustrating as that was. –I would not have confessed those weaknesses to anyone, and I was _glad_ I was alone. Well yes, I was an elf. A proud one.

As darkness fell and I felt myself drifting off to sleep, I wondered how I must look to the outside world. Something curled into a tight ball. Eyes open, glazed. Very cold. Very pale. Very unmoving…very dead.

Maybe I should put a sign out: "KEEP OFF. NOT DEAD." I smirked and entered the dream paths, although I did not walk much that night.

~*~*~

I woke up to light, unable to tell the time of day. The sun was invisible behind the heavy cloud cover. My stomach made itself known, and I quickly sobered up, remembering my precarious situation. It had not changed. It would only become worse and worse as time went by. I rubbed my eyes, and was startled to see my hand still tinged blue. It was a surprising phenomenon; hopefully not dangerous…I sadly thought back about laxing in my studies of healing. As a youngling, I had thought myself too brave and courageous to ever have to tend to my own wounds –wounds? What wounds? I would be a powerful warrior. Never hurt. Never wounded.- I snorted at the naïve memory, and reminded myself to talk to Lord Elrond. 

My eyes then looked over the lake, the trees on the other side sleepily beckoning to me. The slight smile fell off my face. No. I could not. I dared not. I looked the other way. The long way. But the safer one too. I walked away. I felt uncomfortable with leaving my friends alone for such a long time. Yes, yes, I did feel like their guardian. Well, I _was_ the oldest and the most experienced warrior. But another little voice told me: if something happened to one of them, if they fell through the ice…you are too late already. Hypothermia. I sighed; I tried to forget that hateful word. I had to catch up to them. I WILL catch up to them. Before it's too late.

And so I started on my long journey to Lothlorien, where I thought my best chances lay at meeting with my companions. 

Pray Eru they are all safe.

~*~*~

A/N~ you didn't really think I would kill him did you? =) let's just say that he was _temporarily_ lost/dead

*looks at all the reviews and pales thinking about answering them all* I still love you guys! I just think it would be more productive writing the next part of the story. What do you think, eh? =)

-was this one evil enough? =)

-next up will be some more of Aragorn. I'm debating about writing anything about Legolas until he reaches lorien (don't really have ideas. And don't really want to write about him being attacked by a warg. *with no weapons mind you* but if you have more ideas, I'll be happy to wip something up! =)

-s-star- yep, wonderful logic! =) I think I'll take that as an advice!

-S –a cup of coffee? Lol. Maybe in a few chapters =)

-eck- deal! I love your story! See, I updated. Now's your turn! Lol =) and people, go read eck's story! It's amazing! (free advertisement here =)

-evil Snapple pie- hey, I hope I didn't scare you too much (don't worry about Legolas. He's one tough elf! =)

-athene- I don't mind. I actually like criticism! =) and I WILL go back and recheck the errors (when I'll find some time =) but thanks a lot for pointing them out!

Geez, that takes a lot of time. I'm sorry if I haven't answered you. I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just tired (and want to read more stories! So actually if you know of any good ones, feel free to point them out (even if they are you own! =) )

Ok, ok, that'll be it! More's on the way. I promises! =)

~Ola~


	5. Aragorn

**~ Shortcut ~**

By Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ This chapter is for all of you who have began to miss Aragorn. =)  (should I mention he will also be in the two next chapters as well? Unless I find something for Legolas to do will he takes a stroll through the freezing woods =)

Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed the previous chapters (answers and comments will be at the bottom). I'll make this note short. As in: I'll stop it right HERE! Enjoy! =)

~*~*~

Part 5~ Aragorn

It was night when I returned to the small camp the others had made. I did not say a word, but everyone saw whose cloak I carried. An empty cloak, its owner lost. There was no need for words, and even if there was, I would not have been able to utter them. Dear Eru, would life get any easier to bear? First Gandalf, then Legolas. I could not sit near the fire even though for once, no one said anything. Frodo cried silently, Pippin sobbed into Merry's shoulder, and Sam's face held great grief. _Not as great as mine. _Even Gimli and Boromir looked sorrowful, although I had not known they had befriended the elf. But who wouldn't? He was always helpful, always there for anyone in need, and even though he did have his bad moments and his too great pride sometimes came in the way, he was a wonderful being. And he died because of me. There was no denying it, no matter how I wished it. And I did not even wish it that much. No. Deep down, I knew it was my fault.

I sat a few feet away from them, looking into the darkness. Over the lake. Was his spirit still there? Could he have heard me if I had said how sorry I was? Could he have forgiven me? Did I want to be forgiven? Would it change anything? I do not thing the pain will ever go away. Or the guilt. I don't _want_ it to go away. 

Everyone volunteered for the first watch. I would have laughed but my heart was silent to joy. As the leader of the fellowship –or what was left of it. Oh, how I hated this responsibility. What was the use of being a leader if I could not look after my own people? There were only nine of us! What about a whole country!– I assigned the watch, although I doubt anyone slept anyway. I know I did not. I could not. Would I ever be able to sleep without dreaming of Legolas' cries and silent accusations? For the third time of my life, I cried. I cried and wished the ring had never been forged, wished Legolas had never come along on this perilous journey, wished there was no Watcher, wished I had not frozen in fright, wished Legolas was still alive.

…I wished for many things…

None of them came true as the sky turned less dark and the world awoke to a new day.

We left the camp at first light, after a quick and silent break fast of lembas. My heart squeezed as I took a little bite. Elven lembas. Sigh. He would not be here to take up the end of the line of march, to watch over our backs. But it was I who should have watched his back! Not the other way around! Gimli took his position, his stony face unreadable. He did not meet my eyes. Did he blame me too? A little more blame would not matter for it was insubstantial compared to my own. 

We walked on. Every little thing reminded me of my friend. And I had to catch myself a few times before speaking aloud to him. _He is not here anymore. And never will be. Because of you. _I was aware that I was paying less attention that I should to our road. _Making an even less able leader out of myself. Putting everyone into even more danger._ But I could not help myself from thinking about him. I was in a daze. In some deeper recess of my mind, I hoped nothing eventful would happen on the remaining journey to Lothlorien. If, dear Eru, something happened to anyone else under my care, I would personally take myself out of this world and rid Middle-Earth of my inaptitude. Let someone better suited for the job become the King of Gondor for I never asked for that position. _So why aren't you paying attention? Why are you hiding even deeper into yourself? _Because I…

I have lost all trust in myself. 

Lothlorien…and what would happen once we arrived there? I shuddered at the thought of Lady Galadriel's eyes upon my own. Will I be able to meet her gaze? Or will her power spot this tragedy from afar and forbid me to come to her? I let out a sigh and walked on. Closer and closer to Lorien. Beautiful Lorien that Legolas had wished so much to see…

Two days away from the Golden Woods, some sense returned into my mind, and I was devastated to see the condition of the sorry group I led. All eyes were sunken, faces haggard, skin pale and stretched too thin over bone. And it was all my fault. Once again. This cannot go on. You can decide how to destroy your own life if you chose to but you cannot gamble with that of someone else! Not when this someone has the fate of all of Middle-Earth in his hand!!

And so I stopped while it was still a few hours before sunset, to a few grumbles with no heart in them. And I went in search of some substantial food. As well as some herbs to prepare the meet –and a few others for…a little surprise-. Everyone ate. They must have longed for something else beside lembas for quite a while, but not caring to voice it aloud. And I must say its flavor was quite good, although I do not know how it tasted to them, with those additional herbs. I had not put a lot of it in the meat, for if danger was afoot, we would need to run. But there was just enough to…

They dropped into dreamless sleep one by one. To only wake an hour after dawn, a little surprised at having slept at all, but looking a lot healthier.

I sighed, my gaze wandering over the western horizon, vainly searching for a black speak to stride over the far away hills. This had become a morning ritual, even though I cringed whenever emptiness met my searching eyes. But I could not walk away without looking.

Finally came the day we stepped on Lothlorien's grounds. My heart was torn into two. Glad for the safety of the rest of the fellowship, and pained at the memory of the fallen. What would I give to change the past? 

_~Aragorn…~_

My heart skipped a beat. I had not anticipated the Lady's powers to seek us out so close to the border of her kingdom. But I did see the wisdom in that, although I cringed at the thought of seeing her.

_~Aragorn…Estel…~_

"Stay close little hobbits." I barely heard Gimli's gruff voice and some boast or another about his sight and hearing. I was too deep within my own thoughts, or rather, I should say doubts and self-beratings. Thus, I once again proved my ineptitude as a leader when Lorien's guards stepped out of the forest like ghosts and pointed their arrows at our company. _Great job Aragorn…you're doing better and better…_ the fact that these were elves in their own realm and thus could walk unnoticed and unheard at will did not stop my sarcasm from being painfully true to my ears.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Ah, dear old Haldir. Sigh.

How would he react to learning of Legolas's demise? They knew each other. I sighed again, and asked him to let us continue our journey even though my heart was not entirely in it. I think he realized the gravity of the moment, or he may have sensed the sadness and grief that hung around us. I do not know, but after a while, he asked us to follow him into the heart of the Golden Woods. Into the realm of Lady Galadriel. She who will look into our hearts and know our worth. And my treason toward her kind. Toward Legolas. Toward my friend…

~*~*~

A/N~ I hope the story is not becoming boring with all this introspection, because there's more to come *looks around not knowing what to expect*

I'll really try to write something Legolas-wise to break the upcoming torrent of Aragorn chapters. And I'm really sorry for the few people who don't really like the first person narration, but I've already written the next few chapters, and I rather like them that way. So unless I have some time to myself (looks on the horizon –nope, none coming soon- it will stay that way. But I WILL write it in third person …some time. =)

-celebwen- *squeals* woeeee! You really have one?

-eck- how's that for a chapter? =)  -I don't know whose turn it is to update though =) so since I just did, I think it's yours now *whistles innocently. No wait, I don't know how to whistle. Oh well =)*

-lisseyelen- yea, I guess I didn't spend that long, but still, I'm more on the lazy side I would have to admit (wonders why I'm writing and posting then =). Thanks for the story titles =) they were great! And don't think bad about your too =) (I haven't had the time to read it yet though. But I promises I will! =)

-crazygirly- thanks for the recommendation =) 

-skywise- CT?! no way! So am I! err, walking from class to class, does that mean you're in college? *counts how many colleges there are in CT and wonders at the probability of actually being in the same one. Mmm* =)

-s-star- passionate, eh? =) well, this is not a slash fic. But I think I could definitely make it passionate =) *wink wink*

-evil spaplle, err, spapple pie- lol, sorry about your name =) didn't realize it. Though I don't know. Snapple pie should be very interesting indeed =)

AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED! DID I TELL YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS? Ok, ok, I'll stop with the caps, takes too much space =) I hope this fic warms your hearts a bit in this cold winter (pfuaa, when did youever get poetic? I didn't. I can see that. You're totally bad at it. Well yea =) *grins*)

lol. I'm glad so many of you liked the famous sign =) and I hope I didn't disappoint with no watcher coming out to get Legolas…and the shortness of the chapter. I'll try to post the next one sooner.

~Ola~


	6. Of snow and snow

**~ Shortcut ~**

By Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ So I did come up with a Legolas chapter before the onslaught of upcoming Aragorn ones (well, two I think =) But a bit late (really sorry. I haven't realized it has taken me so long to update. And I don't even have a good reason!) So here is the story. Enjoy!:

~*~*~

Part 6~ Of snow and…snow

Everywhere I looked, my eyes encountered white. White and gray. That is saying much, given that I can see quite far, being an elf. And in most times, I enjoy gazing over Middle-Earth, but this…landscape…was becoming dreadfully dull. –Again, quite unlikely for an elf, but please understand the circumstances I faced-However, it allowed me a clear view of any approaching enemy. The fact that there had not been any since the Watcher did nothing to lighten the dreariness of the past few days. 

_Silly elf. You're hurt, you have not eaten in three days, nor rested more than a few hours and you want to fight? Whom? And what would you use to fight with?!_

Yes well, I missed my friends, although I never thought I would call them anything more than travel companions when we had set out from Rivendell. How far away that day seems to me now. And how much I discovered about all of them. All…even Aragorn, whom I thought I knew so well…and Gandalf…

Nay, I do no think I will ever get used to not seeing his strange pointy hat bobbing up and down the paths of Mirkwood. 

I sighed, and looked around at all the white….Like his silver hair. How strange it still is for me to think of Aragorn growing into an old man someday…with hair as white as Gandalf's. I think I shall miss his dark looks. Why am I contemplating the far away future when the one close at hand is so uncertain? I do not claim to know. Only, I hope the others all escaped…

…Frodo…no other could take your place. Have faith in yourself little hobbit.

…Sam Pippin and Merry, take good care of your friend. He can not endure this alone. He needs your help even though he will not ask for it.

That thought brought a smile to my lips. He was so much like an elf in spirit, I wondered if the gods had not tweaked fate into letting an Eldar from Mandos return as one of the little folks. I would not think it beneath them to play us such a trick. Oh, how angry Gimli would be at knowing who really carried the One Ring! However, he came a long way, the dear fellow. I am even surprised at calling a dwarf "dear". But that is life I should presume. I became rather used to his strange dark humor and his even stranger ways. Not to forget his fantastic fighting style –although not suited for elves, it made use of all of _his_ advantages-. 

How I miss him. 

…and Boromir. I have not thought well of him since the beginning I must admit. His outburst in the Council had dimmed his other virtues. Such as the vows he lives and works so hard not to break. I can feel the troubles in his heart. It hurts him not to be able to help his people directly and more efficiently. He believes this journey long and unfructuous at the moment, but who could blame him? Gandalf, the most powerful among us, had fallen into the shadows, and Boromir most surely believes I have as well.

A dark mood set on my heart then, as I thought about Aragorn, and the memory of what I have seen in his eyes before falling through the ice. It is not his fear that hurts and worries me. No. A man without fear is a dead man. 

It is the guilt. There was no mistaking it in his eyes for it was not the first time I have beheld it there. And_ probably not the last._ Oh, Aragorn…how can you believe my failure was _your_ fault? Do not let two hearts be troubled for the same reason. Mine is troubled enough as it is, seeing you this way. 

_How certain are you that he is troubled? …that he still draws breath to do so?_ There was no shutting out this miserable voice from my mind, and I could not simply wave it away as insubstantial, for it was very real to me. Oh dear Eru…please, tell me he lives. Tell me he was not foolish enough to stay near that wretched hole, too stricken with guilt and grief to save himself….please…

I walked a long time, unable to bane from my mind the image of my friend as a dark form floating in a darker world, his eyes open, unfocused …dead. This could not be. This CANNOT be!!! 

Oh, how I hate to be so powerless. I would have yelled in frustration into the silence of the plains if I had known it would have lessened the hurt even a little. Instead, I quickened my pace, hoping to arrive to Lothlorien all the quicker…hopefully to meet _all_ my friends. And for a time, I managed to shut my mind against any other possibility.

The only way to regain control of my rambunctious mind was to lead it to another path of thoughts, one that would hold my attention away from…disaster. One that puzzled me. Where had the Watcher come from? If indeed it was the same creature as the one guarding the entrance to the caves of Moria? I had known of _that_ one. I tapped the heel of my palm on my forehead for being so forgetful. How _could_ I have forgotten about it? Had I but remembered, and we may have had an escape route from the caves; a route which would not have led Gandalf into the lethal "hands" of the Balrog. Aii, so much sorrow could have been prevented. I shook my head in defeat, but tried not to think about it at the moment. It would not help, even though I wished a thousand times it would and despaired at my inactions. But the knowledge of it did not ease the guilt. For I knew I was guilty, and even Mithrandir, with his wise words, could not absolve me of my failure.

The fact that I had risked my life to save the fellowship did not redeem my previous faults. Even had Gandalf's fall not been my fault, buying my friends time to run from the Watcher gave me no comfort at all. For how could it when I was not certain of its success? For all I knew, they could _all_ be dead at this moment, and my march toward Lothlorien would end in grief and despair!!! 

I stopped and squeezed my eyes shut against the tears than threatened to fall. The ground felt unsteady under my feet.

_Legolas, you are an idealistic fool. You KNOW the world is not yours to commend. You KNOW you cannot be everywhere at the same time, nor can you help EVERYone._

_You are immortal, but not without faults._

The knowledge does not stop the pain!!

_You have already said so._

            "…But it is the truth…" I whispered into the wind.

My sigh was lost in the emptiness that surrounded me, as was the faint _thud_ of my walking staff, every other step. I gripped it tightly, and reminded myself of the tall ash tree that had offered it to me. On the border of the lake, the forest had been silent in its soft sleep. Only a few dreamy murmurs had broken the silence in my mind. The trees were old; full of memories. I would have enjoyed talking with them…had they been but just been slightly more alert. And although I knew I should not disturb their sleep, I did not wish to take what belonged to them without their consent. And I knew I sorely needed the staff only they could provide. Out in the open, I would have no method or time in finding a suitable weapon with which to defend myself. And so I sang. The ash tree was the first to wake, and gladly did it point this baton to me, although I daresay it was as much to help me as to be rid of me and return to its sleep. I smiled at the memory. I shall come back here, if the time comes, and make amends.

The staff. It was as thick as two fingers, sturdy, and straight. I had not anticipated needing it for anything else than a weapon, but after a few hours of fast walk, I had been startled when its end had sank into the snow and I lost my balance, flaying my arms not to topple over. How undignified. Sigh. Yes, I have to admit that I had used it to support my weight then. Unfortunately, doing so unconsciously, I had not realized that it would sink into the snow while I stayed on top of it, thus pulling me down as it found no purchase in the soft whiteness. I still use it as such –it is long enough to serve even when a foot of its bottom length is buried in the white substance-.

Sigh. All right, all right. I am not as strong as I thought I was. Three days with no food and little rest should have been no great inconvenience for me. They had never been so previously, when circumstances dictated haste. –Lack of food would not hamper elves as much as it would humans-. But now, I suppose the weariness was due to my earlier plunge and the cold. Much energy I was obliged to spend to stay warm –for even elves do not support the cold well- and the strain was telling. My wounds had not all yet healed properly –although they should have by now,- I could not run as long as I would have wished…and I felt it in my body. 

I was tired.

It frightened me.

I have never felt such strange tiredness. One in which my mind wandered away from time to time without my notice. One in which I fought to keep my eyes open…

…when all elves close theirs only in great suffering…or death…

It was nothing more than the cold, yes? I had lost my cloak, and now was felling the effects. Nothing else was wrong. Nothing _could_ be wrong until I reached Lorien and my friends. 

… Then why was my whole body still tinged blue? … 

It does match my shirt now, though not the snow anymore, as it used to. Yes yes, now flip your hair and pout. What an idiot. I laughed, trying to forget everything else for a few moments of respite from the cold and the guilt. I rolled my eyes, reminded of a jock I shared with Haldir a few centuries ago. And then laughed even harder. Elves do not roll their eyes. I must have picked up the habit from Boromir. Or perhaps the hobbits?

The sound was quickly lost as it whirled away with the incessant wind.

The cold, the wind, the watcher…The Watcher. I had no memory of that lake having any sizeable estuary, thus the beast could not have swam from Moria to this place. But perhaps there exists an underground canal? Or caves? Linking both water sources? The possibility cannot be thrown away. For if it is untrue, there is no doubt as to the existence of two Watchers. And if there are two, there may be more. …or both guesses are true… I do not know which is worse. Many beasts in different separated lakes, or fewer ones, but able to hide and spawn out of view, in deep underwater grottos…

I shivered and decided to think about something else. I had to keep my thoughts light, or I would drown in them. Again. 

Singing, I could not, for the cold entered my lungs and stole the little heat in them, just as the wind would steal the words themselves. The landscape…I have already gone over that. The white, the gray white, the blue white….always white. And the green of my tunic.

…and the black speck on the horizon.

Oh? Something new. This was no tree. What was it then? I guessed, making a game of it until the form resolved into…a warg.

Sigh. This is what you receive from wanting adventures and eventful journeys. A normal day would not be enough for you, would it? –Well, being immortal has its disadvantages-. The beast was closer now; I could distinguish its features easily as it ran toward me. There was no denying it thought to have me for its dinner. Well, we will see how that will turn out. 

I could not suppress the gleeful smile that crept on my lips as I took a stance and readied my staff. I sighed.

_Silly elf._

~*~*~

A/N~ mm, I hope Legolas's light heartedness was not too…well…don't know…    ….I hope you liked it. He was just trying to forget his problems for a while, the poor guy (and here I am, trying to excuse his actions. Sigh)

-evil spapple- mm, I tried to make it the same way the movie did, with galadriel's voice "talking" to the fellowship before they actually met her. I hope it wasn't too confusing.

-zero cool- mmm, gimli and Legolas. Not too much of that here, although I tried to put some thoughts into it.

-skywise. Uconn =) nope, I'm not there, but I do know a few people who are, from my high school, and I've been there for summer programs. Leaking pipes? Urgg, reminds me of when the radiator pipes broke in my middle school because some guy climbed on them to pull the shades down. The classroom got flooded, but it was summer…so it actually felt nice to go outside… =) mm, anyway, yea, sorry bout the cold…won't be so much of it in the next chapters, I swear =)

-melissa- did this chapter clarify a few things? You actually gave me the idea to write that part, so thanks a lot! =)

and thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I'm too tired to write everybody's name, and I'm sorry if I didn't answer you (but then, you didn't have a question in the first place! Lol =)  I really appreciate it when you review. (and did I mention that I love them?) =) *grins*

~Ola~


	7. The Golden Woods

**~ Shortcut ~**

By Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ disclaimer hasn't changed (see chapter one-I think-)  =) this and the next chapter are Aragorn's, about his…well, you'll see *grin*

Thanks for the reviews! I would hug all of you if I could! =) 

Lol. We just had a load of snow!!! Youpi!!! More ideas for my fic!! (as if it wasn't cold and snowy enough) bah, I love snow!!! Snow fights, snow men, snow balls, …let it snow let it snow let it snow!!! And it's supposed to keep going from Monday to Wednesday!!! Yaaahhhaaaa!!!! Pfueu, that was tiring! 

Ok, enjoy the story now! =)

~*~*~

Part 6~ The Golden Woods

Lothlorien. The Golden Woods. The Woods of the Lady Galadriel…They were even more beautiful than I was told. No words could describe the peace that one felt when looking upon the ancient trees. Even I, in my befuddled state, noticed the majesty of the tall, straight trunks reaching high into the blue sky. The forest was full of whisperings and soft murmurs; it was alive with elves as well as other creatures, all safe in this stunning haven. My heart grew less agitated, although my sorrow and guilt kept a strong hold.

_~Aragorn…~_

Her voice. It was different from how I had imagined it. More…powerful, strong. It reminded me of every little thing I had done. The bad and the good. Although at the moment, my mood was not in remembering the latter. I do not think it ever will be.

_~Have hope…Estel…~_

Hope? For what? To be able to think well about myself one day? I do not want to. You know who I am Lady Galadriel. You know who I could become, by right of birth. But royal blood flowing through my veins is not enough to make me a king. I have failed. And I fear I will continue to do so every day of my life.

Haldir and his companions did not speak. Neither did our group. They were used to the silence, while we were too enthralled by Lothlorien. My lips tugged upward as I glanced at the hobbits. Their big round eyes were even bigger and rounder than usual. Merry's mouth was open, and Pippin almost walked into Sam when the latter stopped to admire a particularly stunning tree. 

A malorn.

I have never beheld one before. The golden trees of Lorien. I sighed, for a moment lost in this over-worldly place. How excited would my friend had been among those trees. Neither did he look upon them, even though his years numbered many times mines. My heart ached so much…and I could not bring myself to look into the eyes of my companions; and even less into Lady Galadriel's and Lord Celleborn's, although that was were we were headed. Up long, narrow stairs winding around the trunk of one of the biggest mallorns, upon platforms –flets? Yes, that is what Legolas had called them once- up more steps hanging in the air, hundreds of feet high. There were no barriers to prevent an unwary step from tumbling a traveler over the edge, and yet, there was no need for any; I felt safe, and so did everyone else, by the look on their faces. Haldir stopped at the highest flet. It was larger than most, and a roof gracefully arched over it –well, it was not exactly a roof; it was more of intertwining branches forming a lattice-, and many little blue lights flickered in between branches. I think this is how the undersea world might look: misty blue with mysterious little lights, dark recesses hiding wonders, creatures walking/swimming up and down, among trees/sea weeds… 

The sea…the sea Legolas has never seen…and he never will…

"Welcome to Lothlorien" a soft light bloomed and from another set of stairs that I had not noticed, came the Lady and Lord of the Golden Woods. Her voice was the same as the one that spoke in my mind. Yes, I knew that it had been her, but I had thought that her…real…voice might sound a little different. It did not. It was still powerful…beautiful.

"Nine set out on this quest, and yet seven stand before us today. Tell me, where are Gandalf and Legolas of Mirkwood?" Before I could voice the one thing I dreaded to say aloud, the one thing I had hoped never to have to tell anyone, Lady Galadriel spoke in my stead, her eyes looking into the distance.

"He has fallen into shadows…" Surely, she meant Gandalf, for Moria was dark, and he did fall. But so did Legolas fall, into the dark waters…_because you were a coward…because you froze in fear…because…_

"…Do not let your heart be troubled…" I had not paid attention to the Lady, and a spark of hope lighted up my heart against my wishes. Does she know something we do not? Surely not. She only consoles a weary group of heart-broken travelers who have lost too many friends –_too many? Even one is too much!-_. Her eyes are sad as they look into ours. No, there is no hope. There will never be.

_~Estel…~_

~*~*~

Night came slowly and yet too quickly. Night, the time of sorrow and self-introspection. The time of guilt. _When is there never guilt? No matter whether it is night OR day, there always is. There always will be._

Gimli grumbled in his sleep, and tossed around, facing against the wall. _Maybe trying to gain the scant comfort he could from the rocks he knew so well?_ Boromir lay quietly after his confession of the fear of the Lady. She had spoken in his mind. ­_–So has she in mine, friend. I understand your apprehensions, for I share them with you, although they are of different sort. No, there is no use in hiding something from the Lady. She knows our mind, as well, or even better than we do. And that is a hard truth to swallow.-_ The hobbits slept near each other, finally receiving the rest they needed so much. Yes, Lorien was the safest place we could have found ourselves in. Beautiful Lorien, with the haunting songs of the elves, as soft as the wind, and the gentle swaying of the golden leaves; with knowledge of safety, and prospect of a better tomorrow…

…the worst place I could have dreamed of.

Every elven voice reminded me of Legolas. Every golden head I saw in between the trees was his. Every leaf that swished lightly against another went unheard by him. Every majestic mallorn, …every mallorn… …shrieked at me for never being able to whisper to their beloved prince…

…and my soul…my soul screamed at me for what I have done. For what I have FAILED to do. For what can never again be changed and put to right…

…for killing my friend…

My head dropped listlessly onto my chest, as I brought my knees up to my torso, and silent tears of despair rolled down my cheeks. _Eru__!__ It's not fair! Why did it happen! What have I done to deserve this! What had Legolas done to…to…to deserve to drown…_ my mind voice broke, as my shoulders shook with stifled sobs. I did not wish to wake my companions, for I had no right to add to their distress, but I could not have stopped crying if the world had depended on it. _No, you can do nothing for anyone now. It will only end in pain._ _Everyone you love will be hurt, no matter what you do. Arwen…she will be alone when you die, …so alone…unable to reach Valinor, the land of her kin…fated to drift like a ghost among men…all because of you…and Legolas…so alone, so very alone…drifting in the dark waters of an icy lake…No!!! Make it stop!! PLEASE!... MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!! _ 

A swish of cloth against cloth. A footstep.

I snapped my head toward the sound and jerkily dried my tears away. 

And sighed…trying to regain my breath and calm my heart. It was Frodo, softly walking away on some errand. _He is safe here. You have nothing to worry about. He will come to no harm_. I followed him. By long learned reflex? To stop the voices in my head? _My_ voices? His footsteps were soft; little more than another whisper among the trees. He followed no path I could see, and yet, he did not stumble or hesitate. 

A touch of a tree… a thorny bush glowing with an inner light… …the gurgling of a stream.

A set of descending stairs…pitter patter on the stone steps…a round clearing with a pedestal in its center…

                        …and Lady Galadriel, all in white, waiting.

I dared not go further down. Instead, I circled away from the scene and came from the other side, where I sat in the shade of a large mallorn –shade, a darker darkness in the dark night, where no eyes would find me-, at the edge of the slight depression, from whence I could look upon the Lady and the ring bearer. I could not hear their words, and did not understand why I had come to this place. This was not for me to look at. They would not want me here if they knew. _Then why don't you leave!_ I risked a soft sigh. _I cannot risk being left alone with my thoughts. Undistracted, they will give me no peace. But they never will! NEVER! It is your own doing, it is what you have bought on yourself. The recompense for your failure…_Even now, I could not stop thinking about it. I pressed the side of my head against the rough trunk and squeezed my eyes shut.

A light flared, and then the darkness seemed to grow deeper, as if trying to invade the territory vacated by the radiance. Footsteps. Frodo was leaving. I was deciding whether to follow him back to our provisory camp or to walk until dawn wherever my mind would take me.

_~Aragorn…come.~ _

It was a whisper. But as loud as a shout in my ears. She knew. _She knows everything._ I walked back around the clearing, and down the steps I had avoided earlier. Down into the depression in the earth…down into shame and guilt. I nodded a salutation, but did not bring my head back up to its original position. I could not meet the Lady's eyes.

"Will you look into the mirror, Estel? Elfstone?" Her voice. A whisper. My name. A title I had no right to own. Not after what I have done. I looked into her eyes and in them, found sadness…and hope. 

Hope. 

My name.

~*~*~

A/N~ Will he look into the mirror? Would _you?_

------------------------------------

-evil spapple- best chapter? Well, I'm glad you liked it, because at first it wasn't even supposed to be written. (I had the intention of going straight on to Aragorn. Because I didn't know what to write about for Legolas…)  and yes, I do agree that Legolas is silly, but that is why I love him =)

-andmetwen- thanks. I made the name up using real words from other languages =)    and I love the translation so I thought I would share it with others. =)

-cherise- mmm, you'll have to wait two more chapters I think, but they *hopefully* won't be too long in coming.

-Alexa- probably in two more chapters. Except Aragorn, no others are in my plans for now, although I think some others will join for the final chapter, but that is a surprise =)

-crazygirly- yep, maybe the cold is affecting him too badly…but perhaps he's just bored. *tries to cover huge grin*. Don't know. He was too tired after his battle to tell me why he _wanted_ a fight in the first place. Or maybe it was to keep himself warm by exercising? You never know with him =) right now he's resting, and drinking a cup of coco so I don't want to bother him =)

-white wolf and leni- thanks guys!! =)

-skywise- wow, thanks so much! And pizza? Yummy. *hears stomach grumbling and debates whether to go downstairs to eat something or post this first. Ok! Ok! I'll finish it now!!* =)

-eck- is this chapter also a surprise? =)  now it's your turn!!! Better post your soon!!! =)


	8. What the future holds

**~ Shortcut ~**

By Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ I have borrowed a few sentences out of the book/movie in this chapter (and in the other ones as well) in addition to the characters. I thought they were appropriate to the ambiance (well, I do not claim to be Tolkien, and do not think I could have written anything better than him. On the other hand, if I _was_ him, I would have written the "Lord of the Rings" instead of "Shortcut" and then, you wouldn't know what happened to this story! =) ok, ok, that didn't make much sense, and rambling does not fit in the mood of this story at all. This is one of my longer chapters (about Aragorn again). But don't worry, there's some Legolas coming very soon =) it's funny how many of you think Aragorn will see Legolas in the mirror. Will he? Dunno *grins* keep reading to find out =)

On this note, please keep reviewing, and above all, enjoy the story!

~*~*~

Part 8~ What the future holds

"Will you look into the mirror, Estel? Elfstone?"

"Why do you ask me?" I glanced at Lady Galadriel, and then at my feet, avoiding looking into the smooth surface of the water.

"You came. You followed your heart." _No. I followed Frodo. And my feet,_ I thought flatly. 

"What will I see?"

"Even the wisest cannot tell… However, the mirror oft times listen to the heart." My heart. I felt it's beating increasing steadily in strength and speed. My heart. It responded against my will. It still hoped for a sign of my friend, however much my mind knew it would be in vain. _But what if…what if it shows what has befallen him? With such certainty, my heart will not be able to deny the truth any longer._ But do you want to know the truth? Do you want to lose all hope? For there IS no hope left. I swallowed and took a step toward the pedestal, inclining my head to look into the depths of the blue gray liquid.

At first, nothing but my face was reflected in the water, and I was surprised by how I looked. Tired. Very tired. Pale, haggard, with dark circles under my eyes…

A soft breeze ruffled my hair.

…my hair, lax and still dirty from days of hard travel…

The wind picked up. The leaves of Lorien did not stir. 

…a banner cracked in the wind. A silver tree on a field of gold. …a field…a field full of grass yellowed by hot summer days…a field full of people slowly trudging away in a long line, meandering between hills. Horse riders walking near, slumped in their saddles. From the heat? From too many days on horseback with no rest? 

The wind smelled of smoke. Burning grass. And a faint, fouler, sickly sweet smell underlined everything. The snort of a horse. Close by. A warm body shifting under my legs. My horse. Hasufel? No. Also brown of pelt, but darker. I patted its neck, and he responded in a gentle snuffle. 

A few leagues away, a city. The White City. Gondor. The same banner flying proudly from its highest peak.

I nudged the horse forward, and found myself in a narrow alleyway of Gondor with no memory of passing through the mighty gates of the city, or other, lower streets and avenues. The streets. They were strangely empty. Shades were drawn across windows. Doors were closed. No children played outside. No women swept the stoop of their home. A few broken crockery and flowerpots littered the sidewalk. A shabby cat poked its nose from behind a corner and hissed at me before once again disappearing into the shadows. The people seemed to have left in a hurry. _All _the people. Gondor was empty. 

I felt surprise and unease. What has happened? 

Hurried footsteps behind my back. A young guard regaining his breath, and his composure.

"Your majesty…you are needed in the council room." I glanced over my shoulder expecting…who was I expecting? I know not. Someone. 

The street was as empty as I had first seen it.

"Your majesty? King Aragorn?" I tensed. No. This could not be. I had chosen not to become king. 

The horse turned around and followed the guard. Houses and crossroads passed without my eyes seeing them. Before me were two massive doors of dark wood and bronze. Where was the horse? And the guard? Heavy silence squeezed out all my thoughts…to be replaced by loud angry voices as the doors opened. All heads turned toward me. And silence fell again. Even heavier, by contrast, and quite uncomfortable. 

"My Lord…"

"Lord Aragorn…"

"Your Highness…"

The voices spoke at once. I missed the silence. I answered without being aware of doing so. As each councilor spoke in his turn, my heart grew heavier and heavier. This could not be! The news I heard unsettled me greatly, and I wondered how it came to be.

The army of Mordor was marching straight toward Gondor. Gondor. The city with fewer than a thousand able men left to protect it.

The people. The stench. The weariness.            …it all made sense. Gondor was under attack. And I, her leader, her protector, had failed to do my duty.

_As usual…_

A thousand men. Against how many? Ten thousands? A hundred thousands?

Suicide. 

A thousand.

I willed myself away from this place. _Fleeing again. _I clenched my fists until they hurt, but could not stay and watch the massacre that was about to take place. I could not let those people see their king in tears. 

_MY_ people.

_No! This is the choice I make: I will be no king if my rule brings nothing better than…this. And I know it will not. The events in my life have been all too clear_. I sighed. Before leaving that place of fear and distress, I was led to the plains again. Far away, dark clouds rose on the horizon. A blanket of heavy gray, slowly covering the sky. The wind turned. Blowing stronger; from the east. From Mordor.

I yelled into the emptiness. I yelled at the unfairness of life. At the curse of my blood. At being shown a future I did not want to live to see. I yelled…

…and chocked my despairing words as Lady Galadriel's eyes rested upon me. The plains were gone. So was Gondor. I heaved a sigh of relief. I can avoid the future. I can avoid the war, the pain, the utter tiredness. I can avoid all that by not becoming the king of Gondor; by not following the way the curse of my forefathers leads me. I can…

"You cannot."

…_err, pardon me?_ I was taken aback, to say the least, to hear the Lady talk …openly… instead of in my mind. For a moment, all my previous thoughts drifted away. 

"I know what you have seen for it is also in my mind." 

"Then how can you not see what the future brings? How can you let that happen? I have failed! And I will continue to do so all my life! I cannot become what I am destined to be! It will mean murdering thousands of innocent people! I cannot let that happen! And I WILL NOT let that happen!" my words rang clearly in the silence of the night, and for a fleeting moment I wondered whether I had woken anyone. But the Lady did not seem perturbed by the words I uttered. _How can she not?! Will she willingly lead all those people to…to their death? She…_

_~Estel, stop that childish rambling~_

My mouth dropped open and I inadvertently bit a corner of my tongue by shutting my jaws close too quickly. At least the pain DID stop me from further… ramblings –although I considered these thoughts anything but. They were quite real and important to my mind.

"Look again."

I could not stop myself from staring at her. _Look?__ Again? I could not see the point in that unless it was to further torment my despairing soul; and I could do that well enough on my own._

"Do not fear, Estel. Look."

I did as she asked. 

The same …vision…shone through the water. No. my eyes beheld the same plains, but there were no more people trudging one behind the other, slowly walking away from Gondor. There were no more weary riders. The same wind still blew, but thicker with the stench of burning flesh. The blanket of now black clouds from the east ate more than half the sky. Was I about to witness the battle I feared –no, KNEW- was approaching? A black vulture shrieked and dove in between gray hills. No horse shied beneath my legs, for they were firmly planted on the dusty ground. 

My eyes glanced at the city of Gondor, standing on its hilltop. No pennant flew from its rooftops. But a few forms, dark and indistinct with distance, still moved inside the walls. Again, I found myself in that same empty street, except that it was not empty anymore. A group of riders surrounded a prone figure. I was startled when its hood fell back to reveal long, straight, blond hair. For an instant, my heart stopped beating…

 _Legolas_!

... Until the face turned its eyes towards me. Eyes full of pain and despair. One of the riders then spat in its face. No. _Hers._ It was a woman, her age uncertain. Another horseman delivered a vicious kick to her unprotected stomach. She winced, but did not move, and kept on looking at me with her soft gray eyes. How could they do that to her?! Was she a criminal? A thief? Had she murdered someone? Or was she simply starving, too weak and tired to get up and leave…No hope remained in those eyes. I took a step forward.

"What are you doing here?! Get you going! To the barracks, with everyone else!" I did not pay attention to him, and instead made my way to the center of their circle and helped the woman up. Then, slowly and deliberately made my way down the street. Wherever those barracks were, this probably was the right way, as the riders left at a gallop when they saw us heading away. And in any case, where else could I go with that woman? Perhaps I would learn a little more about this new Gondor…

…and perhaps I should have stayed away, on the plains. For I did not like what I saw. It made my stomach churn, and I would have clenched my fists if they were not too busy holding the limp woman up. 

The so-called barracks were full of little old men, young children, and women. All look tired, worn to the bones, and terrified. Terrified of what was to come. For they knew, just as I did. War was upon them. And they would fight, al of them, with whatever weapon they were given, be it an old, rusty sword too heavy to handle, or a dented shield. They would fight, and pay with their lives. Most of them, if not all, would die; from inexperience, from fatigue, from fear. But they would fight, because their king had ordered them to. They would fight, out on the plains, taking the brunt of the offense of the mighty army of Mordor, while their soldiers and the king's riders would protect the city. They would fight because they were given no choice.

Suicide.

No. This was murder.

I let the woman slide from my arms into a somewhat cleaner corner of the stuffy room. Her eyes closed. She knew what was coming. And my mind and heart screamed at the injustice of life. This cannot be. I took up a sword from an alarmingly little pile and showed a young boy how to wield it. Soon, a little group had gathered around and look on at the demonstration, a glint of hope entering their eyes. Yes! That's it! 

But it was not soon enough, as two large doors were opened, and a group of well armed soldiers led –and shoved or pulled- everyone out, herding us like so much cattle down the streets, out under Gondor's heavy gates, and onto the battle field. I cringed at seeing so few men, and even fewer women ready to fight. 

The sky had darkened to a gloomy gray-black, now covering even the farthest eastern horizon. The stench of burning grew heavier…

…and the ground began to rumble.

I looked around me, as people and children dropped their heads in fear, their "weapons" hanging from useless arms at their sides. They knew what was coming. But…but they would not simply lie down and wait for the enemy to run them through! Would they? _Would they?_

"People of Gondor! Hear me! Bear arms and have hope! Help is on the way!" I had no idea what I was saying. Help? From whom? Their so-called king? Whoever he was, he probably left days ago, and was leagues away now, somewhere safe. But I could not let those people die! Because…because…

"Have faith! Have hope Gondorians! You will defeat the enemy! You will protect your families! And when you are victorious, you will taste the sweet scent of revenge! You will fight the ones who killed your loved ones and made your life miserable! And you will prevail! Have hope!" I yelled, turning in a circle to let everyone hear me. It was the best I could do. Eyes slowly lit up with renewed life. Heads lifted higher. Weapons were gripped stronger. 

"For Gondor!" I yelled, brandishing my sword into the air.

"For Gondor!" they answered.

The rumbling of the earth grew louder, but so did their voices.

"For the people!"

"For the people!!"

"For your families and you life!"

"For our families and our life!!"

A black wave rose over the ridge, and grew and grew….and grew.

I clenched my sword harder and stood on firm ground. I would not let them go. I could not. I was Gondor. If Gondor died, then so would I. Fighting for it. Fighting for its people.

The orcs screamed.

So did we.

I raised my sword, and glanced at each of the little groups arrayed in a straight line, facing their enemy with quivering lips but brave faces. 

So few…

                                    ...so very few.

The wave reached its crest and broke over us.

~*~*~

A/N~ ah yes, this is the end. Of this chapter that is =)

And yes, it is a rather evil place to end it at, but it is long already (VERY long for my standard, people! I hope you appreciate that. Hey, I could have cut _this_ story in two too!). No need to add more. Yes? *grins evilly until she sees the murderous glares of the readers* I'll post the next one soon though! I promise! (In two-three days!) 

-eck- hee hee. Your turn now =) I'm waiting for that story!! *taps her foot impatiently* =) yep, Frodo left before.

-crazygirly- thanks so much for that review! (I love long reviews =) and how can you not like coco!!! Mmm. Legolas waves and gives you a hug for the blanket. Yea! It snowed again!!!! =) I don't know how elves can live so long without being bored, so I presume they DO get bored from time to time =) =) no school? Luck girl. Just you wait till you go to college. No snow days then =( *pouts*

-shauna- next chapter. Hopefully =)

-skywise- I know that lake! *giggles* sorry =) yea, I understand how you feel. Same here. Snow and ice. Where do you think I get my ideas? =) do you know the reservoirs in Farmington? And the park around it? I went there last Sunday. Big frozen lake and big holes in the lake. *shudders* =) got even more ideas!! (although I think the lake part won't help at this point in the story =)

-white wolf- did that answer your question? =) mmm, more dramatic. Haven't thought about it. Thanks!

-camlost- too many thoughts. Sigh. Yep, I tend to think too much, and it shows in my writing I guess. Mmmm. There will be some other fellowship members before the end yet. And no, he didn't kill the watcher. Just hacked one of his tentacles. Go Legolas!! =) happy ending? *evil grin* we'll see about that! You would look into the mirror eh? =) dunno if that would be safe =)

-cherise. Yea, and more guilt still, though he is letting it go now. I hope I didn't over do it. I tried to steer this chapter into another direction. Hope it worked. (although this story was supposed to be an all Legolas one at first.)

-andmetwen- thanks! =) nope. Not confusing.

-evil spapple- Legolas in the pool eh? =) sorry about this being yet another Aragorn-guilt chapter. No more! I promise! =) and I'll try to put some humor in the next chapter too.

-tula- is that enough of more? =)

-jocelyn- not nice? Lol. Look who's talking! The person who leaves off her story where Legolas is about to *muffled mumbles* ok ok I won't give it away. But you know what I mean! Please update that wonderful story of yours!!!! It's your turn now! *grins* =) and everyone else reading this, go read jocelyn's stories! They are great! I mean really great!! =)

ok, that's it. Pfeu. Now it's your turn to write a little comment =) 

~Ola~


	9. River, sun, wind and snow

**~ Shortcut ~**

By Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ Finally the next chapter, and will there be any Legolas here? Hee hee. Read on! I have added some more humor into this chapter, but I hope I didn't overdo it too much. Oops. *sheepish grin*

This will most probably be the next to last chapter, though it already has exceeded any of my expectations (thought this is not one of my favorite chapters. I think there's something…missing to it =(… but read it for yourself before I spoil anything and tell me what you think please). As always comments at the bottom. Now on with the story: 

~*~*~

Part 9~ River, sun, wind and snow

I was sitting on the ground, my hand on the frantic beating of my heart. A soft, sweet breeze cooled the sweat on my forehead. 

Lorien. I was in Lorien again.

I looked up at Lady Galadriel, thousands of questions in my mind, all jumbled, and unable to utter a word. The past…minutes? Hours? Seemed a dream. A nightmare. What was real, and was the product of my imagination? _I did not wish to see my future! I had hoped to see…to see what had befallen …Legolas. My friend. I…_

"My Lady…" I averted my eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Your heart knows the answer Estel." I closed my eyes. _Yes, perhaps it does. But my mind does not wish to perceive it._ "It may take time, young Estel. You know the answer. Believe in yourself and you shall not fail. Have hope."

_Hope. How dear to the heart, and yet so far away from the mind._

"How long wish you to honor Lothlorien with the fellowship's presence?" I was startled into looking into the Lady's eyes before once again dropping them to the leaf-covered floor. _So different form the yellow grass of the plains._

"We would leave tomorrow morning, my Lady, if that is no inconvenience."

"It is."

_…err, what?..._ I might have chocked if I had been inhaling.

"Then, by you leave my Lady, we shall leave as soon as I rouse my companions." I bowed my head.

"Nay Estel."

_...?... _I was becoming quite confused and could not keep it from showing on my face. Although I assume Lady Galadriel was capable of reading even the most stony-faced fellow, be he human, dwarf, elf …or other.

"I ask of you and your friends two more days."

"I shall inform them of your wish my Lady, although Lorien, peaceful as it is, brings much sorrow into our hearts. Grief is still too near, and the fair-haired elves of your beautiful realm do not…they…"

_~ Peace Estel. I understand. But do stay two days. I shall speak with the fellowship if malcontents arise over your decision. ~_

"Ay my Lady." I bowed again and turned to leave.

~Estel~

I looked back at the Lady of the elves.

_~In two days' time, at the hour of the setting sun, I desire to acquaint you with…a friend of mine. I shall come for you.~_

I nodded, bowed, and with no other forthcoming wishes, left the clearing of the Lady's mirror, to find the peace of night…and of my own bed. I had no notion of the time, and Lorien's majestic trees screened the constellations from my sight, only to reveal a few twinkling stars; not enough for a _mere ranger_ to group into known clusters and let him read the time of night.

_Aii__, Boromir…and Legolas. How long has it been since my father's council? At times it seems a day; at others, years. And what is a year to an elf? Nothing. But to you, Legolas? What is it now? Do you feel its passing?_ Sigh.

Everyone looked so peaceful in their sleep; as if the past fortnight has disappeared form their minds –although I knew it was not so-. Frodo was back in his blanket; Merry and Pippin lay next to each other, inseparable even in the land of dreams; Gimli tossed around and mumbled in his sleep, rolling closer to the border of stones that surrounded the little clearing we were given as our sleeping quarters, as if trying to receive any warmth and reassurance he could from the one thing he knew above all else. Boromir had not moved at all since I had left; his face was a painting of harsh lines even when unconscious. Like a noble statue. Like his noble heart.

I took my place among my companions, lay down and tried to rest. But even at this late hour, the haunting melodies of elves flittered through the air like mist; far away and at the same time very close, with words that twined together to form a beautiful whole of which I could not fathom the meaning no mater how fluent my knowledge of their tongue, for the words lilted and flowed together into one entity. I could not shut them out of my mind, even when pressing my palms against my ears, for I felt it in my soul. 

I let their flow pull me like a leaf caught in a great river that slowly but inexorably made its purposeful way toward the sea. A river that tugged at the dam that held my emotions at bay…and that finally broke through it.

I curled into a ball and cried.

I cried for Legolas and Gandalf and for every other friend I had lost, I cried about my inability to help them in the time of their greatest need, I cried about the curse on my blood line, I cried about being so far away from Arwen…I even cried about the unfairness of life itself.

It felt good to cry.

It felt good to at least partially dry the seemingly bottomless lake that had formed in my soul. Partially, for it will always be there; like a healed scar that hurts in rainy days. 

I cried and finally whispered what I had forbidden myself to think and say:

_Legolas was dead._

"Good bye my friend. May your path to the Halls of Mandos be uneventful." My words were lost in the night. Just another voice among so many others.

~*~*~

Two days. Two days to rest and think. The time I spent under the trees of Lorien was lighter and easier on my conscience now that I have accepted the inevitable. It still hurt -as I suspect it always will- but not in that original, gut-twisting way. My fellow companions also took the time to grieve; and their heart slowly began to mend. I could see it in their faces, and in the way they spoke. Oh, it would take many moons before they could openly talk about it and laugh at memories of Legolas, but it was a small step nonetheless. They had come to accept the truth. And for that, I believe I had the Lady Galadriel to thank. Eru knows how we would have fared had we not taken the time to rest and lay our sadness somewhat aside. 

Two days. _Almost_ two days. The second was still illuminated by the descending sun, a shimmering light through the golden Mallorns. Two hours before full darkness fell.

I heard Lady Galadriel's mental greeting before I saw or heard or footsteps, and my mind once again branched on the path of the Lady's friend. Did I know him? why did I think it was a _him_. Have I seen or heard about him previously? …        … Would he –or she- join the fellowship?  Many questions, all left unanswered, as I did not want to break the calm of the forest. 

_You don't want to assault her with questions she will found foolish. That is why._

Shush. Why was I gifted with a conscience that talks back to me? Sigh.

A moment later, I wondered whether Galadriel knew what was going on in my mind. I knew she _could_; but did she? Perhaps she shut out my babblings out of courtesy –or annoyance-… or eavesdropped, and barely managed to retain from giggling. No. Lady Galadriel would not giggle. _How would you know?_ I DO know. It's…a matter of…obviousness. She …sniggles.

_No such word exists._

It does now.

_You cannot m…_

When I come to Gondor, I will order the scribes to _make_ a new word out of it.

_Ha! So you _are_ considering becoming a king?_

Arrrggg!!!!!

I forced myself to look straight ahead, and count every tree. After the hundredth and eleventh, I was pleased to announce that I was completely immersed in the tally. No more thoughts of giggles, snickers, snorts, or sniggers –or elven friends-. In fact, I managed to become so disconnected with the real word that I did not notice that we had reached our destination until a cold breeze found a way under my shirt. A _very_ cold breeze. 

The ground out of the Golden Woods' boundary was covered in two feet of snow, while inside –I turned my head back once more to make certain I had not been deceived by a trick of the light- the land was free of the white flakes. There was no clear-cut line that delineated to border of Lorien. Rather, the snow drifts rapidly tapered off until none was left twenty yards in.

I mentally slapped my forehead with the heel of my palm. How could I have failed to notice this phenomenon? How could I have forgotten the snow when we slept under the stars, in an unprotected clearing and yet needed neither fire nor heavy blankets? It was a personal affront to my skills as a ranger.

It was strange how different the snow looked and felt now. The land was relatively flat as far as the eye –mine at least- could see, with the shade in the slight depressions tinted blue while mounds acquired a rosy hue. It felt so…peaceful, I could loose myself in simply watching the colors slowly change into deeper tones as the sun relinquished its heavenly kingdom to the stars. Is this how elves feel? As if everything is worth observing, seeing as it transforms itself into…something else? Unlimited time…to discover the unlimited treasures of Arda. Sigh. No, this was no task appointed to mortals; they are but a whirlwind of actions, only stopping for brief moments to admire a glorious sunrise or the way light filters through a fallen leaf. And that is as it should be. Eru made Arda and gave it life. It is for that life to find its own way through the time that is given to it.

We stood at the edge of the snow fall, both watching the horizon, each with different memories and thoughts. The sun caressed the earth with its round belly, the blue shades became bluer, the oranges redder. 

I turned toward Lady Galadriel, about to ask whether her friend would come this day, when I saw him in the corner of my eye.

A dark silhouette against the scarlet sky, he stood tall and straight as he stopped atop the last hillock and gazed over Lothlorien; he leaned on a long thick staff.

I gasped and took a step back.

_Gandalf?_

No. I somehow knew it was not him. This person was too slim; a width of shoulders Mithrandir would never acquire, even after days of hunger and privations. A gust of wind picked up his blood-tinged hair around his shoulders, hallowing his head in crimson. 

Could it…could this be…

I took another step back, my heart somewhere in my throat.

The figure's head snapped towards the sudden movement, he picked up the staff –carrying it now rather than using it as a walking assistance- and resumed his walk toward Lorien. 

Only one person I knew walked with such pride, while trying to hide a noticeable limp. 

I took a step forward, then another, and slowly walked out of the protection of the woods, my breathing shallow and quick, a lump in my throat.

And then I broke into a run.

_Legolas!_

As the sun sank behind the hilltop, the dark silhouette resolved into elf I knew.

Except he did not look exactly the same.

Too thin, too raged, too pale, too…tired…

            …Too much a mortal.

All my old grief and guilt came back as I looked into his blue-gray eyes, and my floundering dash in the snow slowed considerably, until we stood a few meters apart. Apart… like two strangers not knowing what to say to each other.

One part of me screamed at my immobility, ordering me to reach out to my friend and touch his face; …make sure this was no dream. How could I stand here, facing him; a bothersome barrier between him and the warm safety of Lorien?

But how could I hold him, knowing that it was my fault he was so cold, forced to brave the cold bite of winter in a sleeve shirt? Why did I not order the fellowship to turn back and look for him? Why did I take away his cloak? Why did I not leave him some food? I shivered, and not only from the cold.

The ends of his hair were stained crimson although the sun had set some time ago, dragging with it any redness it may have earlier imparted on the snow or the golden head.

He wavered slightly.

I hurried to his side and engulfed his thin shoulders in a strong embrace. I felt the cold of his hands penetrate through the shirt on my back, as he returned the hug.

"Legolas."

His head dropped to my shoulder and I wondered whether he was considering me a good enough friend to show me his weakness, or whether he was simply too exhausted to hide it.

_Have you not hurt him enough that you wish to make him stand at the mercy of the elements? What are you thinking!!_

"I am back, mellon nin." I could feel him smile softly thought his voice barely reached my ears. I squeezed his frail frame before letting go of him.

His eyes glimmered brightly once again, and I did not notice the strange film that had glazed them until it was gone, and I was unable to discover what had troubled him, though my heart whispered many possibilities, one worse than the other. I suppressed a sigh. It was time to go. 

"Come. Lorien is waiting." 

_…though I am not yet in a hurry to talk of my failures with you my friend, even though they burden and gnaw at my heart, for I fear you will not understand…that you will turn away with pity and contempt._

The maelstrom of confused thoughts inside my head was no less than the strong, cold wind that raged outside.

~*~*~

A/N~ Sigh. Poor Aragorn. Still unsure of himself. Will Legolas help? =) And by the way, what IS wrong with Legolas! Oh oh…

-Skywise- stay warm eh? Excellent advice for my poor tortured fingers =) thanks so much! I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment though.

-Amia- nope, he didn't pee in his pants. But hey, he still might! Will have to think about how I could put that in the plot *evil grin* =)

-camlost- weeee! Lol. Thanks so much *blushes in the corner* =) hee hee, there, you got some more Legolas =) (and I think he is most people's favorite too =) I mean, come ON!!! Who wouldn't like such a gorgeous, talented, nice, charismatic… (ok ok I'll stop now before the list becomes longer than the chapter =)

-crazygirly- tomato soup eh? Lol. Yummy. Love that too =) sigh. Everyone seems to be getting sick here cough*mysister*coughcough =) I'm glad you like this story! =)lol at least I'm making someone happy =) mmmm, you killing the warg? Hey, I might put you in the story! And you'll help Legolas with that beastie! Eh? What do you think? =) *grins* there will be more of him in the next chapter. I promise.

-shauna-confusing? Tell me what's confusing so I can change it and make it…less confusing! =)

-evil spapple- Legolas in a pool. *mmm, gets dreamy look as images flash before her eyes* =) hope you liked the humor in this chapter *looks around, not knowing what to expect*. There will be more in the next one too! *every one ducks and runs for cover* =)

-xzing- yup. Legolas is in. =) he'll be in the next one too.

For everyone: the next chapter will also have some more hobbits, dwarf, humans, elves… =) humor, guild, talking, thinking, eating…mmm drinking? *evil grin and hilarious ideas* we'll see. If you have a cool idea, I'll be happy to put it in, if it won't stretch the ending I have in mind too much =)

All right! This is it. Pfff, finally! And below is a nice little box where you can tell me what you think now =) *grins and waves good bye*

~Ola~


	10. Of tea and hungry elves

**~ Shortcut ~**

By Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ I am really really sorry for the delay. I had meant to write and post this chapter a lot sooner, but then things…happened. (one of which entailed me staring at a hospital ceiling for four hours, bored out of my mind! *sigh*) anyway, I hope you are still here. At first, I wanted to end this story with this chapter, but since I haven't written the ending yet, and didn't want to keep you waiting any longer, there will be one more chapter before the end.

This chapter is written in third person, mainly because I could not decide whose point of view I should choose =) Also, Amia, I am using an idea of yours from your review =) I hope you don't mind =)

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Yay! They make me so happy (and I like being happy, especially before beginning a whole day of school).

Enjoy the story!

~*~*~

Part 10~  Of tea and hungry elves.

_Breath in, breath out…just like mister Strider said…breath in…out…listen, and say what you hear…the wind. No,…it's the leaves in the trees…footsteps…Merry -?- eating…Boromir telling a story… water trickling in the stream...Strider and Legolas talking soflty…Pippin asking when dinner will be ready…Merry  t… …!!...         Strider!             And…and                 …            …        Legolas?_

The little hobbit's eyes flew open, as he stared at the direction from which he had heard the voices, their owners still hidden behind thick trees.

"Sam? What is it?" Frodo looked up at his friend's sharp intake of air.

"Have you finally realized your stomach feels so VERY empty that my proposition of a third breakfast begins to make REALLY good sense?" Pippin looked ecstatic, thinking he finally got someone to go with him to ask the nice elves in the kitchen for yet one more breakfast.

When Sam did not answer, everyone else turned to look at what held the hobbit's attention, the commotion drowning the approaching footsteps for some time, until two people came into view, appearing suddenly from behind a bend in the path. Silence descended on the clearing, the whistling of the wind through the trees all the louder in comparison.

Pippin reached the elf first, hugging him as hard as his little hands would allow him, not noticing that now, he _could_ encircle his arms around his friend's middle, with a little space to spare. Legolas sank to his knees and returned the embrace with a cheerful smile on his face. _Pippin hasn't changed_. 

"Welcome back, mister elf" Sam beamed with pride, as if it was he, seemingly coming back from the dead.

More hugs ensued from the other Halflings, and for a moment, the elf was buried under a mass of curly haired heads, and hands eager to prove to their owner that yes indeed, this was their friend, in flesh and bones.

"Enough, little ones. Enough. Let me breath!" he mock admonished with a smile, at what time Boromir finally managed to reach Legolas and pat him hesitantly on the back. The elf gave him a thankful smile, for while he was strong –usually- the human was much stronger than he was, and the elf was in no state to be heartily pounded by an overzealous friend, too enthusiastic to see him after fearing the worse. Even now, he fought to stay afoot and hide his weariness. There was no need to worry his companions in this happy moment.

Galadriel did not arrive too soon.

"Come; let the healers perform their trade." Her cerulean eyes glittered in the glow of thousands of torches lighted to keep the night at bay throughout the Golden Woods.

The two elves left the clearing, six pairs of eyes following them until they could see no more. The Prince of Mirkwood was suddenly glad for following the Lady's advice, for although he had waved it away at the edge of the woods, his weariness could not be overlooked anymore. Nor could the fire in the long gash in his leg and the deep puncture marks on his arm.

Legolas would have preferred to tend to his own injuries. He was not comfortable nor used to being fussed over. However, one look at the glare of the healer who stood at the door made him reconsidered. Especially _that_ healer. Nafinelle. A smile stretched his lips as he remembered another similar time. He had been a young elfling then, eager to discover the word and go on what he called _adventures._ He had not, however, counted on the fact that those adventures would entail a deep and painful wound in his side. He had tried to hide the injury, only ending in making it worse. Nafinelle had been in Mirkwood at that time. And she had been one mean healer then. At least to an eighteen years old youngling unable to stay in place for more than a few minutes. Being ordered to lie abed, unmoving, and on his _stomach_ for two whole days had not turned out very enjoyable. Neither did Nafinelle's herbal remedies. Legolas grinned. So did Nafinelle. Yes, she probably remembered what an impossible patient Legolas had been. 

"A wonderful coloring you got yourself" the healer's lips quivered in a suppressed grin. "I have never seen a blue elf before this day."

~*~*~

A few growls, threats, curses and yelps later, Legolas was sitting wrapped up in a heavy Lorien cloak and hood in front of a merry fire, a bowl on his knees, another two lying empty by his side.

"I do believe I have never seen an elf eat so much."

"Shush your mouth, or you will injure Pippin's pride, and he will become inclined to "borrow" some of Legolas's food –or what's left of it- to compete with him. No hobbit will ever loose an eating contest to an elf! Of all people!" The said elf grinned at his friends, happy to see their good mood back. During the long nights alone, he had wondered what they thought had happened to him, and how they were dealing with those thoughts. It had never been his intention to purposefully hurt his companions by suddenly disappearing into that lake, letting them all think he had died. 

The elf shuddered at the memory of the dark waters closing above his head, and looked around the camp fire. Aragorn sat to his left, nursing a cup of hot tea, similar to the one Legolas was holding minus the medicines. On his other side were the hobbits and Boromir, asking all sorts of impertinent questions about his "adventures." The elf's eyes strained into the woods surrounding the group, looking for the still missing member of the company. It had given him quite a fright not to see the grumpy dwarf yell at him as soon as he reached the woods of Lorien, and numerous reasons for this absence quickly presented themselves to his mind, each one worse than the previous one. It had taken the ranger some time, and a reassuring mind touch form Lady Galadriel, before he calmed down. 

He sighed at the embarrassing memory. A frightened elf? _No. I had not been afraid_._ Merely …slightly worried. Yes. That was it._

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash in the near woods and a well-known gruff voice sounding somewhat angry. _Somewhat?_

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE!? I'm gonna kill 'im!! I'm g…" the dwarf rushed into the circle of fire, swinging his arms around him so as to forestall anyone who would even _think_ of delaying or stopping him on his way toward the object of his wrath.

Legolas stood up, the hood falling from his head. He heard an undignified squawk somewhere to his left, but his full attention was drawn to his late friend. Gimli, son of Gloin, unafraid of anyone or anything, unstoppable in his rage and a formidable foe with or without his trusty axe, was rooted into place a few inches from the elf.

The elf standing tall and proud, his fair visage betraying no emotions. 

The burly dwarf not in the least slighted by having to look up in order to glare at his opponent. 

Many minutes passed as the two stared at each other, unaware of the world around them. Later, it could not be said who made the first move, for it was too fast to decide, as the two companions leaped at each other, arms wide open, falling into the other's embrace.

Sounds and time itself returned to that clearing in the Golden Woods of Lorien as the two warriors dropped their masks of impassivity and let their tears flow freely. 

Many more minutes passed ere Gimli let go of his friend to pick up the thick cloak that had fallen from the trembling shoulders. No dwarf ever looked so joyful to see an elf. And not ANY elf! But Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil, and member of the fellowship of the Ring. And most importantly, his friend. He grinned and shakily dried away a tear, fully aware of his too quickly beating heart. But Legolas was alive. _He is alive! I shall pray to the gods of the elves to thank them for this miracle. Aii, my friend, I had thought never to see you again. A dwarf's heart should not be subject to such misery. We do not weather such losses well. But why am I thinking about myself? Aii, just look at you! Even thinner than before! You cannot hide the tiredness and the trembling form me friend, even though I know you wish not to show your weaknesses. _A small smile stretched on Gimli's lips. _No, you will never change. And I am glad of that, for I like you just the way you are –thought not this thin, or this tired, or this…blue-. Pfff, what would my kin say to those thoughts? Liking an elf! How preposterous! But you do merit my friendship Legolas. And I only hope that I am worth even a bit of yours. _

Finally realizing the eyes of the rest of his companions were strained toward him, the dwarf stretched himself to the maximum extent of his height and grumbled indignantly.

"As I was saying, this is one lucky elf. Mostly idiotic, but rather friendly." He winked at the hobbits and was about to add more before he glanced at Aragorn…and froze. His size gave him an impeccable view of a certain part of the human's body –over wise saying: belt high-.

"What…happened…to you? If that would not be asking too much?"

The ranger glared at the dwarf, who looked around innocently, rummaging through his memory for whatever could have caused the man to glower at him so. Nothing came to mind. Perhaps because that mind was too occupied with stifling a bubbling laugh that threatened to spill out at any moment, and further endanger the dwarf under the man's hands. But, the dwarf had to admit to himself that this indeed was a sight to behold. Aragorn, the proud and capable leader of the Dunadain, ranger of the north, foster son of the Lord Elrond…

…exhibited a suspicious wet stain on his trews, just below the buckle.

The dwarf raised an eyebrow, as the man managed an "it's tea" with very tight lips. 

Somewhere from behind Gimli, there came a suppressed snicker.

Aragorn's face became a very interesting shade of red. He quickly sat down, still glowering at the dwarf for all he was worth, as being the cause of his embarrassment. _And to think this is the only pair of pants I own! Aii! _ Fortunately for the ranger's sanity, Legolas winked conspiratorially at him and took away the attention from the poor mortal by taking up the thread of his story where he had left it before Gimli's arrival. 

"…came a warg over the hill. He was rather lean and seemed very hungry. But so was I. he was stubborn for a beast of his ilk, but…"

"You ate him?!" the elf flashed his teeth at Pippin's round eyes.

"No, little one. I had not the time nor the necessary utensils." The hobbit's eyes became even bigger and rounder, and his mouth hang open in a little "o." Legolas could not help himself from bursting into a laugh. 

"Nay. I was not _that_ hungry. Quite some more time would still have passed ere I brought that action into being." Pippin's jaw closed shut with an audible click.

"Oh. I knew that." He looked around, as if he really had.

Overhead, the stars continued their eternal waltz. 

Below, eight friends shared stories and listened to the wind, glad to be reunited at last.

~*~*~

A/N~ so? *grins* happy/silly/funny enough? Because there's some deep talk coming up. (as in: final confrontation between Legolas and Aragorn) however, I haven't even written the title for it, and I have two exams coming up this week, so it may take a little while. I'll try to make this my first priority though.

-saki- thank you =)

-crazygirly- thanks for the hug (mmm, did I get to be hugged_ with_ legolas? *dreamy sigh*) =) lol, I made pictures too, and went trecking down the road to buy milk and water at a dairy mart. Took half an hour instead of ten minutes. I was soaked through, and incredibly hot (picture here: me with big puffy coat, two pair of pants, and goggles, crossing the road =). Well, Aragorn didn't exactly pee in his pants but…. =) and no drinking for Legolas. He is recovering. But maybe later? =) I'm so happy I'm making you happy by writing this fic =) *grins*

-rosie- thanks! 

-andmetwen- lol. Yep, he's back. There'll be more of him in the next chapter. 

-white wolf- mmm, I think Galadriel respect's Legolas's sense of honor and his irksome proudness. I guess she knew he wouldn't die so she let him come on his own so he wouldn't be embarrassed. Also, she wanted Aragorn to be the first one to meet him (yea, she knows of how he feels. More of that in final chapter). As for Aragorn, well, I guess he is a little stupid from time to time (you know, some electrons are not connecting right =). Don't get me wrong. I really like Aragorn. I just like making fun of him from time to time =)

-cherise- the big reunion =) and more of it still to come (but more of a one on one between Legolas and Aragorn)

-s-star- =) hee hee. Sorry that it wasn't as "soon" as you probably would have liked it.

-evil spapple- Legolas is all safe and warm (with a bloated belly to boot =)

-skywise- err, skywise? Yay! You resuscitated!! (hee hee =) I'm happy you liked that chapter because I didn't know how people would take it since it was a bit different from the gloomy first chapters. But I guess people like the humor =)

-orli- cool name *grins* (eh, does that mean you're a guy? *wonders how many guys actually read/write fanfiction because thinks it's mostly girls*) anyway, more Legolas! Was that good enough? There's more coming up =)

110 reviews. *blinks stupidly wondering where they came from* *mouth hangs open quite stupidly* wow. Weeeeeee!!!!! Lol =) *does happy dance before posting chapter 10.

~Ola~


	11. Waltzing stars

**~ Shortcut ~**

By Ola

~*~*~

A/N~ this is the final installment of this story. I will keep this note short, and let you go onto the story. Enjoy!

~*~*~

Part 11~ The stars continued their eternal waltz

Overhead, the stars continued their eternal waltz. 

Below, eight friends shared stories and listened to the wind, glad to be reunited at last.

They talked long into the night, about Legolas' travels and tribulations, about the White City of Gondor, about Sam's knowledge of gardening and of the excellence of the Shire's pipe weed…

They talked until Merry leaned his head on his cousin's shoulder, until Frodo's eyes closed, until Boromir began to yawn, until Legolas stepped onto the dream paths of the Eldars. 

~*~*~

The night was quiet, and full of soft, soothing melodies. It neither held the terrible quiet before a storm, nor the loud clamor of fleeing animals. Any ranger's –and any living being's- instincts lay low, and let him sleep in peace. Fighting the forest's lullaby was absurd and strenuous –a gentle downward spiral that could only end in sleep-. And yet, Aragorn fought against the peaceful pull, although his eyelids drooped and his eyes unfocused. 

Memories and guilt were too intense of a thought to be laid aside until one had time to pick them up again and inspect their every side and crevice. They burrowed deep into the heart, where their hurt was felt the strongest. And yet, they held a strange attraction, for what mind had never wallowed in self-pity or other such accusations against itself? 

Thus, Aragorn sat under the trees of Lorien, holding those two thoughts in his hands, and stared at them without remorse. And there they slowly grew, nourished by misunderstandings and misgivings, until he could see only them.

_Oh god. Eru. Will it ever end? The moment I thought I had all my emotions under control, they break out again. I thought he was gone. And how I riled at myself for letting him go. For I know it was my fault. His death would always weight on my heart, in life and in death, for I know his kin would dearly miss him. As did __I.__ And they would not have the benefit of death to ease their pain at last. Long it took before I laid aside my blinding grief and reconciled myself with Legolas' demise. _

_And then he came back. _

_And the pain started anew. I do thank you for his returning. Oh, I do. Be sure of that. There is nothing in Middle-earth or beyond for which I am more overjoyed. He is alive! Battered, starved, but alive! _

A tear slid down the ranger's rough cheek. He quickly wiped it away, his eyes resting on the figure lying next to him. The elf's breathing was invisible save for the keenest eyes. The rise and fall of his chest almost imperceptible. And those eyes, staring at nothing.

_The eyes of death. This is what I led you to, my friend. Unwillingly as I have done it, it was all the same. Death is unforgiving. And I, the leader and protector of the fellowship, have led you straight into its arms._

_How will you ever forgive me? WILL you forgive me? Some time? Perhaps, when my soul will finally leave this tired body, it will rest more peacefully once it is no longer attached to the living word by any bond someone might hold on it. But guilt? No, that will always remain. Guilt, for letting my friend's life slip between my fingers, while I let those fingers wide open, too afraid, too shocked…too coward…to close them tight._

_Strong is your body, and although it is now covered in bruises and cuts, I know it will recover. But a mind will not forget what happened to it. You will always carry in you the memory of those cursed days. _

_The memory that your friend has let you down, the moment you needed him the most._

Aragorn diverted his eyes. His sigh echoed in the quiet night.

"Why do you not seek rest Aragorn?"

Some time past ere the ranger answered, "I have had rest enough. And it does elude me this night." 

Legolas sat up among his blankets, his back resting against the warm stone surrounding the clearing. Strange emotions were fleetingly seen on his face. Too quickly hidden for the man to make any of them out in the light of the moon. 

He breathed in a little deeper, then exhaled, the words he meant to say left unspoken.  

The two warriors sat together, shoulder to shoulder, in the silence of the forest, lost in memories and thoughts.

"My heart aches at Mithrandir's loss."

"Ay, so does everyone else's. He was our hope. The hobbits loved him dearly. I only hope he now rests in peace, although I do not know where an Istari's soul may wander after his demise."

Legolas absentmindedly rubbed the tip of his nose, although the gesture was lost on the man, who starred at the ground between them.

"Have…have you ever felt guilt Aragorn? Guilt so strong it held you in its embrace day and night?" the whisper was barely audible, and yet, the ranger's head shot up to look at his companion. Many thoughts flittered through his mind before his own whisper came to join his friend's.

"Ay my friend."

"I…It …I have never felt its presence as keenly as I do now." Seeing the confusion and surprise on Aragorn's face, Legolas went on, "I feel responsible for Mithrandir's fall. It pains my heart deeply, and the hurt continues to grow. I…have never spoken of such discomforts to anyone. Pardon me my friend. I did not wish to further burden you." The elf fell silent, slightly sagging against the stone. His fair hair fell on his face.

Long did Aragorn thought about what his companion had spoken ere he realized the feelings in his own heart were shared by someone else. He was not alone in carrying this trouble. However, how could he tell Legolas, of all people, what pulled at his heart? How could he further hurt the elf by sharing with him those heavy feelings? Had he not done wrong enough?

And yet, his friend had confessed his weakness, and was met by silence. 

_Aii__, how can this be? Will I ever have the chance to repair the wrong I have done? Or will I ever be fated to hurt and pain? But it is not fate! It is I who make those choices! It is MY responsibility! And it is m…_

Aragorn breathed in deeply, noticing the slight hitching and wavering of his tightly strung throat muscles.

"Ay, I do feel it. It more than anything keeps me from sleep. It…I do understand your pain and I share those same feelings, for Mithrandir…and for you." Legolas turned to look at his friend, his head slightly tilted to a side. The ranger winced inwardly at the sight of the deep hollows of his eyes, but forced himself to go on. "I…that day, on the ice, I lost everything I have ever learned. I froze. I saw you fall into the water and I…I cursed myself to the nine hells for standing there, unmoving. I should have done something…_anything_ to help."

"I told you to leave. I knew what I was getting myself into Aragorn. What happened was none of your fault. You cannot blame yourself for s…" the ranger brought his hand up.

"But I just stood there. I… I have relived this day in my mind every night. Every day and night. Every time, I saw you fall under the ice…and every time, I stood, unmoving." A tear lipped past the tightly shut eyelids. It glittered in the moonlight, before slowly trickling into the man's stubble, leaving a silver trail. 

"Aragorn."

The ranger shook his head, wiping angrily at the wetness. 

"Please forgive me. P…"

"There is nothing to forgive! And although I like not the darkness of the deep waters, I hold no grievances. For how could I!? It is I who should ask for forgiveness! I knew of the Watcher. I should have warned you and Mithrandir at the gates of Moria, perhaps then, things would not have gone as they had. Perhaps we would have had another way back. Perhaps…perhaps Mithrandir would still be with us now, to shush your childish and unfounded guilt."

"You are the second you calls me childish in the Golden Woods." The ranger's lips curved into the beginning of a smile, at the embarrassing memory, but it soon fell away as he recounted to his friend what he beheld in the Lady's mirror.

"Aii, Legolas. So many people will loose their lives because of me…but so many more will die if I do not accept the kingship. I …it is so hard to know I can do nothing to help them. A king! How can I be a king and watch the massacre that I know will happen? I…"

"Simply by standing among your people, you will already do much my friend. Estel you are called. And Estel you are. Hope. Your people await their king. They believe he will fight the darkness with them. But they _know_ he is not infallible. They trust you to do what is best, and they will accept the consequences. And yes, the consequences of you _not_ becoming a king will be far worse. It is not my aim to push you to any one direction my friend. But perhaps it will be easier to look at it from the other way: you will save all those people who would have died had you not been their ruler and commander. Have strength my friend, and believe in yourself. For I do." 

Legolas gently touched the ranger's shoulder.

The stars continued on their way, unaware of the many struggles of the world.

Aragorn's eyes glistened in the night.

"Thank you my friend. I… thank you."

"You are most welcome, mellon nin."

"Now it is my turn to dispel your own guilt. For as much as you say mine is unfounded, I know _yours_ is as well."

"Ah no. We shall not talk of that this night."

"Ah, but we will."

"No." A smile tugged at both of their lips.

"Fine. You do not have to take part in this conversation, but nothing will make me silence the words I wish to impart to you, silly elf."

"Silly? Ay, I sometimes am. And any silly elf knows ways to silence a mortal."

"You would not dare."

"Would you care to be proven wrong?"

"What exactly are we fighting about?"

"It _did_ begin with both of us feeling very guilty."

"Ay. I still am, although your words have lightened my heart somewhat."

"Aragorn. Do not make me repeat those words to you. You are not to blame! Are all mortals this stubborn?"

"You are more stubborn than I, in trying to make me see reason."

"You _do_ therefore concede it is reason!"

"No, I do not. I was merely stating th…"

A sleepy yawn and the shifting of blankets momentarily drew their attention to a curly heard head popping out from under covers.

"Why are you arguing about who is the better warrior in the middle of the night? Aragorn, you know that no one equals you in swordsmanship, and Legolas, I should think you would be aware by now that no one can rival with your archery skill. By far. Good night." The little hobbit muttered some more, his words so muffled by the blanket as to be unheard even by the elf. 

The two warriors looked at each other in surprise.

Their soft laughter echoed under the golden trees of Lorien.

The stars danced on…

            …a little brighter…

…gently smiling at the two friends who laughed and fell into each other's embrace. 

Long they talked, until the night lost the edge of darkness, 

            until daylight flittered through the leaves, 

                                    until the past was left behind, 

                                                                        and a new beginning was began…

And overhead, unseen to any eyes, the stars continued their eternal waltz.

~*~*~

_~The end~                               _

A/N~ C'est finis mes amis =) (yes, it's finished my friends, I am sad to say, for I grew to love this story.)

I do have two more story ideas for the moment, just waiting and begging to be written. Both are about Legolas, although one is very angsty, and the other light hearted and humorous. I do not know which will be up first, but I do have to concentrate on finishing another story (not LotR) which I have, sadly, rather dumped away during the writing of this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. (enough angst and humor in this last scene? It was rather long to write, as I wanted to have some sort of closure. Did it work?) (I spent many nights, lying in bed, seeing the story unfolding before my eyes. *yes, it made for nights full of Legolas and Aragorn =)*)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I hope you will come back some time to see me =)

-evil spapple pie- =) *grins* Legolas is definitely a lot warmer now, (although he ask me if he could keep your blanket as a souvenir). 

-rosie- I hope your questions have been somewhat answered. If not, drop me a note and I'll try to come back and rewrite this story a little to make it more comprehensible.

-daw- thanks =) I'm happy you liked the first person point of view.

-crazygirly- yep, I'm fine. (nothing as horrifying as what Legolas went through. A simple case of wooziness for me *hey, I simply love that word. My dictionary defines it as: being "stupidly confused."! Lol*) I'm glad you liked the "tea" on Aragorn's pants =) well, no drinking after all. Maybe in another story. =)

-s-star- aii! How long was it this time? Finished physics lab a lot earlier today (at 2 instead of 4:00! =)) so spent my afternoon and evening typing =) how about that eh?

-skywise- well, no gimli here. But he _was_ there in spirit, supporting Legolas against the silly tea-wet Aragorn *coughibetthatwasnoteacough*

-eck- did I already say "welcome back"? =) 

-amia *grins* yep, thanks to you. That was one of my favorite scenes.

-andmetwen- more legy. Yes miss. (err, you're not a guy right? *giggles strangely thinking about telling a guy "miss"*)

-orli- "it's a nickname for a certain mr. bloom" lol *grins* yep, I've noticed that. So wait, if you're not a guy, that makes me thinking, how many guys actually DO read fanfiction? It seems to be only girls (not that I have anything against that. On the contrary. Go girl power! But it's making me very curious)

so if any guys are reading this story, please drop me a note! (I'm not looking for one mind you. It's just curiosity! I swear! =)

~hugs from ola~


End file.
